Confessions of Leaf High
by GreyEyes1992
Summary: Shidonii and Aki are your normal high school outcasts, Sasori and Deidara are the popular kids. What happens when these two totally different worlds clash? Will they become friends, or will things explode? And we're not talking science lab explosion. Sasori/Saku/Oc, Deidara/Oc/Oc Rated T for self harm issues, bullying, and of course Aki and Shidonii's mouths.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this story is probably going to be moved to a new account once I figure out how to get into Shidonii-kun's and mine joint account. But for now, please enjoy it here :D This is a story that Shidonii and I will be writing together.

* * *

They say High School is the greatest time in your life. You're young, no worries except keeping your grades above failing, who's wearing what, and who's dating who. Friday night football games under the lights and in the brisk night air with your friends. It's an almost magical time really, all the memories you make. Yup, sounds amazing right? Maybe for a normal high school student it would be. Maybe at a normal high school. Here however, at Leaf High, I, Aki Uchiha and my best friend Shidonii, go through a daily hell. You see, what they fail to tell you about those "magical high school times" is that they only belong to the popular kids. Take Sasori for example, redhead, baby faced, and star football player. Then there's his girlfriend, Sakura Harano. Gorgeous, long pink hair, and head cheerleader, and the new kid, Deidara. Tall, pretty hot, long blond hair, and artistic skills to boot. They grabbed him right up like vultures when he moved here, and now he never leaves Sasori's side. And finally, my twin brother Sasuke. You would think, since we look exactly alike, we'd be roped into the same category, but alas, the fates decided he shall be popular and I shall be the bottom of the food chain. What do these four all have in common besides being popular? They're bullies. Each day they find ways to make Shidonii and mine's life a living nightmare. All because we're the outcasts. It's not that we're ugly. Frankly, I think i'm damn sexy. The only thing I hate is i'm short, but with my long black hair, grey eyes, and slender build, I can't really complain about my looks. Shidonii surpasses me in looks as well. Tall with dirty blonde hair which covered one of her blue grey eyes. It's our taste in clothing and music that sets us apart. Shidonii wears mostly dark colors, she has a goth and punk type of look. I wear bright colored skinny jeans, green, blue, plaid, everything really, and band tees, and I usually have some kind of clip in my hair. Your typical scene kid style.

"If you keep spacing like that you'll never finish eating before geometry." I snapped out of my thoughts as a tray was plopped down beside mine and Shidonii slid into the chair beside me. We had become best friends since she moved to this school last year. It was our freshman year and we instantly clicked, though at the time we didn't realize how much we'd be going through last year and already at the start of this year.

"Or it'll crawl off my plate. I'm not sure which may happen first." I replied taking a spoonful of what should be macaroni and cheese and held it upside down, making a face when it didn't fall off the spoon. "I really don't think it's legal to feed us this..."

"Bring your own lunch next time then. Or buy something else. Oh, and Neji wanted me to give this to you." She said, handing me a note before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Lovely. I'm sure this will brighten my day right up." Sarcasm is such an amazing thing.

"Don't even read it. It's just going to hurt you, and make you think of going back to him. Don't even think of that, Aki." Ah, my voice of reason. Although we were both equally hyper at times, Shidonii had a tendency to be more level headed than I did. It wasn't hard for my head to find it's way to cloud nine and stay there until she brought me back to earth, especially when it came to Neji. He and I had been off and on since the end of middle school, each time we always exploded in some giant fight leaving me crying on Shidonii's porch step with her mumbling things about maiming or killing him. This last time though...that was something entirely different. He was entirely different.

"Helllooo, spacing again!" Shidonii scolded, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I said, I dont' know why you don't report him! Tell Itachi, the police, a teacher here, anyone Aki."

"It's not that big of a deal. It's over now anyway."

"Not a big deal? Aki, I hardly think a-" She was cut short as soda was poured over each of our heads. '_Ah hell, not this again.' _I thought, tilting my head back a bit to look at my attacker. Sakura, as usual, stood towering over us with the cans.

"Oops, guess I slipped. So sorry." she sneered before walking back to her table with her friends watching and laughing.

"Yeah I bet you did. And one of these days my fist is going to slip right into your face.." I grumbled.

"No use letting them get to us, and punching her just makes you as bad as she is. Come on, lets go get cleaned up." Shidonii sighed, getting up to walk to her locker and the bathroom. We were used to this by now and knew to keep a change of clothes in our lockers at all times. It sucked, but what sucked more was that I never understand why they do this to Shidonii. Me, I'm quiet and keep to myself. I rarely talk except to her or when I'm called on in class, and it's gotten worse this past year thanks to what happened over the summer..but Shidonii was sweet and far more happy and outgoing than I am. She was nice to and talked to just about everyone. She rarely said anything hateful or mean toward anyone. It just didn't make sense to me. I'll have to make a mental note to ask her why she was so nice someday. After cleaning up the best we could and changing we made our way to geometry, which passed slowly but uneventfully like any other day. The next class was the one I dreaded. Gym. To make things worse I had that evil class with Sasuke and Sasori, and no Shidonii. I at least had Hinata to talk to, but she's so timid it doesn't really help with facing them, not to mention she seems so worried talking to me this year. Probably because of everything with Neji, seeing as they're cousins. _'Oh well, time to suck it up and get in there.' _After changing and walking out to the gym I prayed it was either a free day and I could go walk outside, or that the boys and girls were separated. Scanning the gym, I saw quite a few rubber balls laying about. Just my luck, dodge ball, meaning co-ed play today. I stretched, walking toward Hinata and fell flat on my face.

"There are better ways of saying hello than tripping me, Sasuke." My words came out muffled since my face was currently eating the floor.

"Heh, this way is more fun with you. Oh, and you're in luck today. Sasori's not feeling so great, so he's sitting this one out. That means I'll be the only one pelting you with dodge balls today."

"Oh, that makes everything so much better." I replied, rolling my eyes and standing up. Sasuke was already walking to the other side of the gym, laughing the whole way. It wasn't always like this. Just last year Sasuke and I got along fine, just like we always had. It was after the summer when my parents started giving me the silent treatment that Sasuke suddenly found popularity and started treating me like this. At least it only happened here, at home I was invisible. I prefer that over this. I sighed, wishing Itachi was here and not off at college. He'd know what to do, he always made things better.

"A-are you a-alright, Aki?" Hinata asked when I finally walked over to her. She had quite the stuttering problem, she was so shy.

"Yeah, i'm fine. I'm sticking back here toward the back where I'm less likely to get hit though." Hinata nodded, knowing the routine. Gym wasn't our thing so we liked to participate as little as possible. Except on floor hockey days for me. I loved floor hockey. I looked over the other side of the gym. Other than Sasuke, the team wasn't too bad. There was Lee, head of the drama department and hardly any threat when it came to sports. Gaara, Lee's boyfriend, who would sit on the bleachers writing poetry the whole class, Ino who of course would be fawning over my brother like a lost puppy, and several others who weren't too bad.

"Alright! Let's play some dodge ball!"

"Shut up. God, you have a big mouth." I chuckled as Naruto and Kiba walked over to our side of the gym. Naruto was our school's track star, while Kiba was amazing at baseball. These two had some huge rivalry going on and always tried to outdo each other. I didn't mind them, although Naruto was loud, they were both pretty nice. I saw Hinata out of the corner of my eye watching the two argue, but she was mainly focused on a certain blonde. The three of them had quite the love triangle going on. Kiba really had a thing for Hinata, but Hinata was totally oblivious to this and had a huge crush on Naruto, who was oblivious to the whole thing in general. Lost in my thoughts over this I didn't hear the whistle blown, signaling the start of the game. Nor did I see the dodge ball flying straight toward me until it impacted with my face. Gasping in shock I stumbled backwards and put my hands to my face. Pulling one back I realized my nose was bleeding pretty well. My face was taking quite the abuse today. The girl's gym teacher, Anko, walked over quickly.

"Alright, it doesn't look too bad but to the nurse with you anyway. Let's see...Sasori! You're not doing anything just sitting over there! Escort Aki to the nurse!" Fantastic. My "escort" was the guy who has been shoving me into lockers and throwing me in trash cans for the past year and a half. I glared at him before walking out the door and starting down the hall.

"I'm pretty sure the point is for me to walk with you. Not behind you." Damn, he caught up with me.

"Yeah, wouldn't want me to fall over from blood loss now would we? I don't need your help."

"Regardless if you think you need my help or not, I was told to walk with you, and that's what I'm going to do."

"Why? So you can find some new way to harass me right after?"

"Listen, i'm just doing what I was told. I don't want to be here anymore than you do so cut the attitude. You'd think you'd have more respect for an upperclassman." At that I whirled around to face him.

"I will _never_ have any respect for you. _Ever_." I growled.

"Can't be helped I suppose. Just go in and get yourself checked out." I hadn't even realized we were at the nurses office already. I turned back around and walked in the room, sitting in a chair to wait. Was it just me or did he look almost hurt when I said that? No, must be me. It shouldn't be any shock that I don't respect him after all he's put me through. It was a shock however, when he sat in the chair beside me.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be going back to class?" I snapped.

"What kind of guy would I be if I just left you here before making sure you were alright?"

"My hero." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm and rolled my eyes.

"Not to mention Anko would give me at least a twenty minute lecture if I did." We sat in awkward silence for a few moments before he broke it. "There's blood on your hands," he pointed out, "here." Before I could stop him he grabbed a wipe from the nurses desk and grabbed my hand, flipping it palm up to wipe it off. _'I'm in my gym clothes!' _I thought, _'There's no sleeve covering my wrist!' _I quickly pulled my arm out of his grasp, and saw the look of pure shock on his face. That was it. I got up and ran out of the room and to the nearest bathroom, locking myself in a stall and texting Shidonii to come to the bathroom asap. I crouched down and hugged my knees to my chest. He saw, I know he saw. All the scars, and even the fresh cuts from last night. My secret was out, and in no time would be all over the school.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked out of geometry waving off Aki. She had gym, while I had art next. I loved art, well for the most part... It was one of my favorite classes, but I had it with Deidara, so there was always the chance that I could get bullied... But I would grin and bear it. I almost sighed, but caught myself. No need to look sad and worry everyone, right? I was always there early, so I could take my seat at the end of the class. I sat down and pulled out my sketch book, flipping to my current picture. You would be surprised at who it was... I pulled out my pencil and continued to draw his hair as the class filled. It was for Ino, though. She liked just about every hot guy here and somehow convinced me to draw them... After this, I would be drawing Aki's twin, Sasuke. I listened as the bell rang and everyone took a seat. Sai sat next to me, which was fine. I enjoyed his company. He was close to me, and knew about a few things. He was somebody who knew about my home life... But I won't worry you with that!

The door burst open, and Deidara's voice filled the room. "I'm not late un!" He got away with it, only because he was popular. He searched around the room, not finding anywhere he wanted to sit. So if he couldn't find one, he would make one. He walked over to us, and I quickly flipped to the next page in my sketch pad. Sai got a glimpse of the picture and gave me a knowing smile. Just because it was for Ino doesn't mean I didn't enjoy drawing him... "Move un." He said flatly. Sai obediently got up and went to go sit by someone else. Its not that he was scared, its just that he knew better... Today was one of those days where Deidara decided to mess with me. If anyone tried to stop him, they in turn would be hurt. I deliberately told people not to help me. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me. I guess that's why I'm such an easy target?

"Hey Deidara..." I smiled. I was just going to take it, like every other day...

"Hey Shidonii." Something was wrong! He was happy, and had a huge smirk on his face. I was worried for my own sanity right now.

"Shit, what are you going to do?" He had something planned everyday before art officially started, he had to do something to me... Last time, he destroyed something I was going to give to Aki. It was a picture of me, her, and Sasuke, when we all got along fine and dandy. It was hand drawn. It showed Sasuke in the middle, with me and Aki at either sides of him. Deidara took it and ripped in half saying "You really think Sasuke likes you still?" If anything, I had a small crush on Sasuke... But that's all it was. Every day since popularity came to claim him like some sort of god, it had grown smaller and smaller.

"I figured out about your past un. I know how you drove your mother away." You know how they say old habits die hard? Well I did something that had not happened since grade school. I stood up, and punched him. Then, realizing what I just did, ran out of the classroom gripping to my sketch pad for dear life. I ran and ran, and found my self at the nurse's station. Far from the art room. Sasori was in there. I was going to investigate, but a vibration in my pocket stopped me from doing so. It was from Aki, _"Come to the bathroom ASAP!" _I rushed over to the bathroom and yelled out her name.

"Aki? Aki! Come on out!" I yelled. I screamed as I was pulled into a stall.

"Shidonii! Thank god you're here!" She hugged me to her chest. I held her just as tight trying to figure out just what the hell was going on...

"Aki? Whats wrong? Is everything okay?" I looked into her eyes, and saw that everything was not okay. Her eyes said that hell froze over, that the sun went out, that the ball did not land in the damn cup!

"Shidonii, Sasori saw them! He saw my cuts!" I looked to her wrist. Fresh cuts where there, and I then remembered the shocked look Sasori had written on his face.

"Oh... Well shit, if it makes you feel better, I may have or may not punched Deidara in the face when he said he figured out about my past...Eh Heh heh..." I scratched the back of my head as she stared at me in shock.

"You punched him in the face? Hell yeah! You go girl! But, does he really know?"

"Oh shit, I forgot to stay around and figure that out... Think of it this way though. At least we won't suffer alone, right?" That was my lame excuse for comforting her. I kinda sucked at it, but I still got a chuckle out of her.

"Yeah together... By tomorrow, we'll be the talk of the school. Just what we needed...As if you didn't have enough to worry about, but now this?" That's why I loved Aki. Even though I always tell her not to worry about me, she does anyways. And she is almost always protecting me too.

"We'll get through it together! Right? I mean when have we ever faced this school alone?" I smiled and stood up, offering her a hand. "Come on back to art with me. I'm sure Anko will understand."

"Yeah, but I'm sure my 'escort' will find a way to fuck it up."

"Oh, is that why Sasori is in the nurses?"

"Yeah, Let's avoid him if at all possible." We walked out of the bathroom, only to be met up with Sasori and Deidara. Maybe I was a tad too loud when calling for Aki? I saw the red swell on Deidara's cheek. I barely missed giving him a black eye.

"Who would have guessed the sweet one had an abusive father?"

"It makes sense that she cuts though un."Deidara spoke pointing to a pissed off Aki." After all, she is a low life." I clenched my fist, but held back my arm. They had gone too far today! I don't give a damn if they tell the school about my past, but if they let out Aki's secret... Well I'll be damned if I let it happen!

"If you tell a single soul about Aki, then so help me god you can expect your life to be a living hell!"

"And don't even think about letting Shidonii's past out you dumb ass! I will tear you to shreds if you even utter a single word! This stays between the four of us, okay?" Aki seethed. She glared the Sasori, while I glared at Deidara. The tension we let out was unbearable, but those two manged to just blow it off!

"Oh no, this is just too good to pass on." Sasori smirked.

"Let's make a deal, un." Aki cut him off before he could continue.

"I don't make deals with bullies. That is just like mocking death." I had to agree with her, but I wanted to see what Sasori and Deidara, the two most popular boy's in school, wanted with us, the outcasts.

"No, let the boy continue Aki. If they're asking 'low lives' like us to make a deal, then they must be desperate." I turned to Deidara, waiting for him to continue. He glared at us both, but continued to Aki's dismay.

"If you become our servants, then the school won't figure out a thing un." I had my answer right away, as did Aki.

"NOT A SNOWBALLS CHANCE IN HELL!" That was Aki. She stomped off dragging me to the art room. I disagreed too, but would have out it a bit more gently. Well, maybe. They followed to I decided to see what the hell was going on.

"Stop stalking us. Its creepy." I said as Aki still moved to the art room. We had done this enough that our teachers were used to it. Our art teacher, Lady Chiyo, would just contact Anko to settle things.

"I'm taking Sasori with me to art un." Aw hell no! This was going to suck! Aki stopped, turned around but had nothing to say. I started to walk on my own as we opened the door. All four of us walked in and went to the back. Everyone stared at us. Lady Chiyo sighed, and picked up her phone. When we got to our seats, I sat down and Aki sat on my lap. It was impossible to draw, but I would live. When everyone stared, Aki bit their head off.

"Get to work slackers! Do some art!" She waved her arms in the air, drawing out a few giggles.

"What are you two doing?" Deidara answered for us.

"That's normal un. You should see them when Shidonii draws yoai un." How the hell did he know what I drew?

"H-hey! That's none of your business!" I hadn't noticed Sasori pick the sketch pad out of my bag until it was too late.

"Really now? Let's see how good you are." He flipped through my drawings, with Deidara peeking over his shoulder. I drew things having to do with my past... and my daddy too... But the last picture, the one of...

"Is that me un?" Deidara cried out in shock. Yeah, it was. He had his hair down, fanning around him. He was shirtless too. It was the ultimate fan girls fantasy, really. But it wasn't mine! I was giving it to Ino! "I look good yeah! But why do you have this?" I hid behind Aki's back to avoid answering.

"Its... Uhh for Ino..." I peeped. I buried my face into my hands as Aki hugged me.

"Yeah right. You like Deidara, don't you Shidonii?" Sasori was behind me, whispering in my ear.

"No! Not at all!" I said raising my hands in defense. "Aki, back me up here!" I cried to the girl in my back.

"Why would she like you? Shes had the biggest crush on Sasuke since she moved here." I loved Aki, but sometimes she needed to learn when to shut up...

* * *

Alright! Its me! Shidonii-kun. I wrote this chapter of lovely-ness. Some of you people may be WTF right now, but we are writing this together! Don't worry! Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: this chapter is brought to you by me writing it at 11:30 at night. Anyway, in case any of you reading haven't figured it out yet, Shidonii and I are taking turns writing chapters. I wrote the first, she wrote the second, and I wrote this one. This chapter is kind of depressing, but vital to the storyline. See, I'm really good at writing the hurt/comfort portion of this story and Shidonii is really good at writing the humor portion. So expect more sad from me than humor. enjoy 3

* * *

~Aki's POV~

I snapped my mouth shut and mentally slapped myself, right away realizing what I did. I had a habit of speaking faster than I think, Shidonii will hate me for sure now.

"I mean, why the hell would she be interested in you? You look like a chick."

"Hey un!" Deidara glared at me. _'Shit...I'll be getting hell for this tomorrow...'_ Luckily at that point the bell rang, and we hightailed it out of the room. Science and history both passed with no sign of anything from those four. _'This is bad,'_ I thought grabbing things from my locker to head home, _'They're planning something big..'_

"Aki, ready to go?" Shidonii asked, walking up beside me. We always walk home together since she only lived a few houses down the street from me.

"Yes and no. I'm ready for this day to be over," I sighed, "but I know I'll just be walking into a war zone when I get home. Sasuke will say something to dad as soon as he gets there. And after that lecture I'm sure Sasuke will have something planned himself."

"Do you need to spend the night..?" I looked up as we walked down the street at the dark storm clouds gathering in the sky. Looks like it'll be quite a bad one.

"No. No it's alright." I said looking back over at her with a smile. "It's nothing I'm not used to. I'll be okay."

"Alright, if you say so. But hey, let's stop at the store before we head home!" I chuckled to myself, knowing this was Shidonii's way of trying to cheer me up. The great thing about her was, even though she knew I wouldn't be alright, she wouldn't pry into it. Neither of us pried into the others home life, knowing it was something we both had to face on our own. I got out my Ipod and handed an earbud to her as I turned on "If You're Going Through Hell" by Rodney Atkins. I wasn't much of a country fan, I preferred metal and punk over it, but this was one song that I could stand. One that always seemed to help me when I was down. We walked to the 7-11 down the street from our homes and bought the usual slurpees and for me sour patch kids. I was an addict for these things. We sat on the curb outside listening to music and sharing candy for a while before my mind started to drift. I thought back to everything that happened today but mostly to the nurses office. One thing was bothering me, other than the fact Sasori found out in the first place.

"Hey, Shidonii...you don't think it's possible that...Sasori may actually be a nice guy..?" She looked over at me like I'd grown a second head before answering.

"That boy has been tormenting us since last year. What on earth would possess you to think this?"

"I know it sounds weird, but when we were in the nurses office...the reason he saw my arm was because I had blood on my hand from gym class, and he was going to wipe it off for me...and the look he had on his face..it was shock but there also seemed like there was some worry in the expression too. I don't know, maybe I was just imagining it." I replied, shaking my head. Shidonii sat beside me, deep in thought before answering.

"They do say that most bullies do what they do to make themselves feel better. Whether it's from low self esteem..or even home problems." she said, giving me a sad smile. "You may not have imagined it. I suppose there could be a possibility that deep down, Sasori is a good kid, and he's just caught up in the wrong crowd that he can't escape from."

"Hn. Maybe." I stared off into the distance, wishing this could last longer. I wasn't looking forward to going home. But of course, after finishing our snacks, we stood up and continued on our way back home. I said a quick farewell to my friend and walked into my house. The coast seemed clear, so I took off my shoes and hurried toward the stairs. Just as I was about to step onto the first one, I was called for from the living room. Busted.

"Aki. Come here now." I set my backpack down and quickly walked into the living room where my father sat in his chair. "Sit." he commanded, motioning toward the couch. I lowered my head and walked to sit across from him. "Aki, I have been patient with you. I thought, ever since you disgraced our family over the summer that maybe you could redeem yourself. However, that does not seem to be the case. Sasuke told me the things you've done today. Storming out of the gym after an injury and insulting a boy from a very high family by refusing his help and then skipping class to go to your friends class where you insulted yet another boy from another high family." Of course, there it was. Sasuke twisting the story into his own little lies to our father. One of his favorite games. "I'm ashamed of you Aki. Because of you we are the talk among all the families with your disgrace. I gave you chance upon chance to redeem yourself, and you have failed. You're no daughter of mine." He finished and went back to reading his paper. I sat there shocked for a moment. I've gotten lectures from him, but never has he said anything like that to me, that actually hurt.

"I'm sorry father." I said, barely a whisper, as I stood up and ascended the steps to my room. I wouldn't cry at this, no way. He'll come around eventually. I set everything down in my room and changed into more comfortable clothes, a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. I sat down to start my homework when I heard the doorknob turn. I looked up to see Sasuke entering my room, smirking.

"What the fuck do you want? Haven't you done enough?" I glared daggers at him. I wasn't in the mood for his shit today. What happened next wasn't anything I was expecting though. He stood in my doorway with a knife. _'Oh my god, he's going to kill me.' _I thought as I hurriedly stood up. He walked over, grabbed me by the throat, and slammed me into the wall. I gasped at the impact as he leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"I heard what really happened in the nurses office today. Just because Sasori helped you as he was instructed to do by Anko doesn't mean he's your friend, or that he likes you. You will not do the same to this friend as you did to Neji over the summer." he hissed. He released my throat, allowing me to breath for a brief moment before pushing me hard, causing me to stumble and fall into a bookcase, the books tumbling on top of me. I was going to have bruises from this. I sat up slowly, still trying to catch my breath. He walked over, still holding the knife. "You have no idea how much I hate you, Aki. You are seriously scum. Your personality is disgusting, I see no reason why your appearance shouldn't match." He grabbed my hair in fist and pulled, snapping my head back and causing me to yell out in pain. He held the knife over my hair and cut it. I watched in horror as it fell all around me. "And do you know why Itachi hasn't come back for a visit yet? Because he's disgusted with you as well." he spat.

"Th-that's not true.." I wouldn't believe that. Itachi was the one family member I had left that I could talk to.

"It is true. I've already heard him tell it to mother. She's heartbroken he won't come back. And it's your fault. You should do us all a favor and just kill yourself already. No one will miss you." He pushed me back over with his foot before walking back into the hallway. I laid there, feeling the tears sting my eyes. _'Why haven't I...?'_ I thought. _'Shidonii, she'd miss me. I should call her, she'll know what to do...no, no I can't bother her with this...'_ I shakily sat up and looked around at the strands of hair laying around the floor. I stood up and stumbled to my bathroom to look in my mirror. My long hair, the one thing I really loved about myself was now short and choppy. It looked horrible. I started crying feeling and punched the mirror as hard as I could, watching the glass shatter and seeing the blood run down my hand. At this point, I didn't care. I was too far gone and there was only one thing on my mind. I picked up a shard of glass and held it to my arm, running it across my wrist multiple times, watching as the blood ran free. I had no control over anything Sasuke, or anyone else did to me, but this. This was a pain I could control, and that was a relief to me. They were deeper than usual thanks to my rage, but I wasn't about to stop there. I had no family anymore. What good was I to anyone? I needed to live this house and find somewhere else to go. I dug into the cabinet and found a bottle of sleeping pills. There were only a few left, they wouldn't do any damage but they'd at least knock me out for a while, possibly make me sick, but that was a small price to pay for the welcoming lack of consciousness. I swallowed them quickly, and walked down the stairs, and pulled my shoes back on. There was a park not far from here, one that Sasuke, Itachi, and I used to play at when we were little. I stepped outside and took off running. It was pouring, and it was freezing. But once again, I didn't care. The pain in my lungs made me feel alive as I ran to the park. By the time I got there I was soaked and shivering. I walked over to a little creek and tree, our old favorite spot, and sat down beside it until the darkness overcame me.

~Sasori's POV~

"Thanks, see ya tomorrow!" I called as I walked out of the store, sandwich in hand. I always came here for dinner. I didn't know how to cook and since I lived alone I saw no reason to anyway. I ripped open the packaging and bit into it while walking down the sidewalk. I shivered at the cold and pulled my coat tighter. The rain was making the brisk autumn night feel like winter was already here. I hated the cold and winter, it made me feel all the more lonely. At the thought of the word lonely the image of _her_ passed through my thoughts. You'd think that I'd be thinking about my girlfriend, if you could call Sakura that. She annoyed me to no end, but it was only right that the football star date the head cheerleader. High school was all about image after all. So thinking about that girl, about Aki, was no good. I shouldn't be doing it...and yet, I couldn't help it. I kept seeing that pained expression on her face when she realized what I saw. A stab of guilt hit my chest. She had never done a thing to us, and yet we made her miserable on a daily basis. I couldn't help but think how many of those scars were caused by me. I had to find a way to get at least Dei to back off of her. I couldn't convince Sasuke, I knew that, and Sakura didn't give two shits what anyone said. But Deidara might listen. I had a feeling things had gone too far with all of this. I had reached the park and was walking past back to my apartment when I noticed something out of the ordinary. Someone was laying on the ground by the creek. _'That's odd, who would be laying out there this time of night in this weather?'_

I stepped off the sidewalk and into the wet grass, walking over to see what was going on. When I got close enough to make out the person's features I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Aki!" I yelled and ran to her, kneeling beside her. She was laying on her side and I pulled her over onto her back. She was ice cold, she had been here a while. I pulled off my coat and draped it over her and then noticed her wrists. _'Shit.'_ I quickly checked for and located a pulse. Thank god, she was alive at least. That's when I started panicking. Do I take her to a hospital? Call her parents? I wasn't good with this kind of stuff! I searched her pockets and quickly found her phone. _'I know who will know what to do though..'_ I thought as I dialed Shidonii's number.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty! Chapter four written by the lovely Shidonii-kun is now up for your viewing pleasure :D You guys ever play that game were you draw a head and fold the paper over and the next person draws a body and so on and so forth until you end up with a messed up demon from hell? Yeah, this story is kind of like that for us XD We have very little idea what the other will write until the chapter is posted. I personally think it's going splendid right now. Review please 3 I'll give you cake!**

* * *

I didn't want to go home alone... There was no doubt dad had heard about what I did to Deidara today... But where else was there to go? If Aki had come home with me, maybe I could avoid this... Hopefully dad was in a good mood...

"Daddy? I'm home." I called through the empty house. It was too large for just the two of us. We used to share it with my mother and younger brother but... things have changed. I saw a shadow move to my right, and I tensed up. Arms wrapped around my waist. I looked over my shoulder to see an orange mask. He has worn it since the divorce...

"Shidonii! You're home! Tobi-chan heard what you did at school today. He's very disappointed in you..." I calmed down when I heard the childish voice. My father, Tobi was bi polar. If he had been in a different mood, I would have suffered greatly...

"I know daddy... I'm so sorry... It's just that he was talking about mother..." The grip on my waist tightened. We rarely talked about her anymore...

"It's okay Shidonii!" He let me go and went off somewhere. I sighed and climbed the stairs to my room. I opened the door and flopped down onto my bed. I looked over to my nightstand. Three picture frames shone in the dim light. The first one, was my family. My dad holding my mother, while I held my little brother. The next one, was of Aki, Itachi, and Sasuke. They used to be my second family, but times have changed... Itachi is at college, and Sasuke is a douche bag... So it left me and Aki, I guess. We were inseparable, she was my sister... I looked at the last one. It was of me, when I was a little girl. Back then, when I smiled and it wasn't fake...

A vibration came from my pocket, so I pulled out my phone. Aki was calling. Hopefully the situation at home wasn't too bad... "Hello? Is everything okay Aki?"

"Shidonii, it's me, Sasori." What was he doing with her phone? "You need to come to the park right now."

"What did you do to her? Is she okay?"

"I don't know... I was walking through the park and I found her unconscious by the creek... You need to get here now!" Before I could respond he hung up. I knew I had to go. But what confused me is why he called me. With her phone! And the frantic sound in his voice... Just what was he playing at? I thought about this as I slipped on a sweat shirt. I rushed outside without noting my dad. I wasn't the fastest person, but I sped to the park at breaking speed. It was Aki! I had to get there fast! Especially when she there with Sasori!

I slid to a halt as I saw Sasori's unmistakable red hair. "Sasori, is she alright?" I asked kneeling beside him. I looked at her, she was a pale blue. I pressed my finger to her cheek. She was frozen to the bone. "What did you do to her hair?!" I cried out in shock as I saw her now choppy, short hair compared to her long hair. She didn't look bad... Just different. I guess I would have to get used to it...

"What? Me? I found her like this! She's been here for a while... I called to see of you knew why she was here."

"No! We need to get her to the hospital immediately! Please tell me you have a car!" I pleaded. He looked at me, sighed and then flipped out his phone.

"No, but Deidara lives close. I can have him to get over here."

"... Fine. Only because it's for Aki..." I spoke looking down to her.

~Deidara's P.O.V.~

I got home from school as usual. Nothing really happened, so after talking to my parents about what Shidonii did today, I sped up to my room and locked the door behind me. I wasn't pissed off at Shidonii. No, I was pissed off at Sasuke because Shidonii liked him! "Why does she like Sasuke of all people un? Whats so good about him? I'm way better than any Uchiha yeah!" I wasn't jealous, if that's what you're thinking. I was well... Surprised I guess... I just always figured Shidonii liked me for some reason...

"Why do I care who she likes? Its not like were dating, or even friends un." We were talking about Shidonii here. The weirdest, creepiest, beautiful... What's wrong with me?! My phone blasted out with the song Pain by Three Days Grace. Sasori was calling. What did he need at this time of night?

"What's up Sasori?" I yawned.

"Deidara, drive to the park right now! Its an emergency!" Sasori spoke frantically. What was wrong with him? I guess I should go find out. So, with no questions asked I said my good byes. I pulled out a sweat shirt and grabbed my keys. I ran down the steps and nearly tripped on the way. I opened and slammed the door, sprinting to my car to escape the bad weather. I waited a moment to where I could see what was in front of me and backed out of the drive way. The park was only a block away, so in no time at all I could see Sasori's figure standing out in the darkness. He wasn't alone though. He held a girl in his arms, and another one was at his side. I rolled down the window as I stared in shock at the two girls. It was none other than Aki, and Shidonii.

"Sasori, are you out of your mind un? What are you doing with them?"

"No time Deidara!" He said as he slipped in the back seat still holding Aki. Shidonii got in beside me and worriedly looked back to the pair. "Just get to the hospital now!" He commanded. I drove off, as told but I was going to get answers.

"Why are you holding her un?" I asked looking to his reflection in the mirror.

"I found her like this, lying in a creek. She is frozen to the bone."

"So he called me, thinking I knew something about this. I said we needed to get her to the hospital, so he called you seeing as you have a car, and here we are in our current situation." Shidonii explained. "I don't know what would motivate her to do this... Sasuke must be telling more dirty lies." She sighed, with a sad look on her face. I have never seen her like this, downhearted and worried... She always had a smile, and was optimistic at school, it just didn't seem right to see her like this... I was so focused on her I barely manged to save us from swerving off the road.

"Pay attention to the road Deidara!" She breathed, frightened from the sudden movement.

"Sorry un... Its just that I've never seen you so... Sad."

"Well what would you expect? Me to be all happy that my best friend is out cold in the rain?" She snapped, glaring daggers at me. She frightened me a bit, and just as I was about to respond to her out burst, she sighed. "Look, I'm sorry okay? I'm just really worried for Aki right now... And I'm sorry for hitting you today... That was uncalled for too, I guess..." She looked out the window, but from its refection I could see her blush.

"Hey, we're here." Sasori pointed out. I pulled into a parking spot. We all rushed out of the car. Sasori still held Aki, looking down at her with a worried expression. Shidonii looked to Aki, and then to me. I don't know what she was expecting, but she shook her head and hurried inside with Sasori.

"Ma'am, can we possibly get my friend here to a room?" She asked. The lady at the front desk peaked up from her book and screamed in shock at the state Aki was in. Was she really getting worse? I looked to her to see that her skin was red, numb from the cold.

"Yes, right away! Go to room 19 on the hall to the right! I'll send a doctor right away!" She ushered us down to the hallway, and I opened the door letting everyone in. Sasori placed Aki gently on the bed and pulled the cover over her. Shidonii sat on one side of Aki, while Sasori on the other. I took a seat beside Shidonii. She looked like she needed someone right now.

"Shidonii, are you okay?" I asked the girl I sat beside. She was drenched head to toe, and looked miserable.

"I could be better... I just hope she's okay... I mean if she dies..." She was interrupted by Sasori.

"You think she's going to die? I don't think someone who takes Sakura's harassment everyday could simply die from the cold." Shidonii smiled a bit, gaining hope.

"Yeah... I guess you're right. But what I want to know is why you helped Aki in the first place." I wanted to know the same thing. We both sat there, staring Sasori down.

"I had been thinking on why we even bully her in the first place. I mean, why should we have to abide by the rules of high school? I saw her lying there by the creek, and decided to help her. Stop the bullying now."

"Really! You're all going to stop bullying us? Even Sasuke and Sakura?" Shidonii gasped in hope.

"Well, I can't stop them... But Deidara and I will. Right Deidara?" Sasori asked, looking to me with an evil gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah un! Don't worry un. Never again!" I held my hands up, and they both laughed. The door opened and a doctor rushed in. Sasori moved so she could take a look. She went to examine her pulse on her wrist, but was stopped by Shidonii.

"Why don't you check by her neck? I mean its that's much easier..." The doctor shrugged and went to do so. She felt her forehead, and checked other vital signs.

"Well, by the looks of it she should recover fine. We'll do what we can to get her temperature down. Luckily you got her here before any hypothermia could set in. I'll need to set up an IV for her and we'll monitor her overnight." She turned Aki's arm over and a look of shock and sympathy passed her face. She looked up at Shidonii with a knowing smile and said, "I'll get someone up here to talk with her in the morning after she wakes up."

"Thank you so much!" Shidonii cried.

"It's my pleasure. I suggest you three get home though, it is late."

"I can't leave Aki all alone though! Doctor, is it okay if I stay by her side?" Shidonii pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but you should all be getting home." She pushed us all out of the room. We stood there in the hall way looking at each other.

"I'm sorry to ask, but could you drive me home Deidara? My house is kinda far from here..."

"It's fine un. We're friends now. Right?" I smiled.

"Yeah, I guess we are! Thank you guy's so much for this! Really!" She said hugging me. I blushed but hugged back. We all walked out of the hospital together, laughing and messing with each other. Shidonii seemed to to adapt easily. But how would Aki react to our new friendship?


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, here's chapter five! A couple of flashbacks in this chapter as Aki's past is finally revealed. A huge thank you to MorwenKazul for her review! I'm so happy you like this story and I hope you like this chapter as well. Unfortunately, the cake is a lie so you'll have to settle for this thank you shout out :D Anyway, enjoy and review everyone 3 **

* * *

~Aki's POV~

_'Ugh...my head hurts...what happened?' _Keeping my eyes closed to avoid the lights irritating my headache, I thought back to the events that I last remembered. _'Let's see..school..calling Deidara a chick..lecture..oh...oh shit. Am I dead?'_ At that thought my eyes snapped open and I quickly looked around. I saw gross white walls, a sink, lots of different machines and instruments, I was in a hospital. Ugh, well, if I was dead I was definitely in hell. I hated hospitals, they smelled funny and hospitals meant doctors, and...I looked over seeing the IV sticking out of my arm. Damnit. They had to know now. I sighed to myself, wondering how I even got here. I laid there trying to figure things out for a while until there was a knock on the door. A nurse entered and looked surprised to see me awake.

"Oh good, you're up. Let me check your vitals and I'll go let the doctor know. How do you feel, dear?" She asked, taking my blood pressure.

"I have a bit of a headache," I started, surprised at how hoarse my voice was, "and..I guess I feel pretty stiff and sore..other than that I'm just confused on how I got here."

"We'll get you something for that headache, and you may feel that way for a while but it'll pass as you move around. As for how you got here, your friends brought you." _'Friends...?'_ I thought, _'The only friend I have is Shidonii..who else could have been there...?' _

"Your temperature is almost back to normal, which is good." the nurse said, taking the thermometer out of my mouth. "I'll send the doctor in now, okay?" I nodded my agreement still lost in thought. The doctor came in not long after. She was young, with mid length black hair and a kind face.

"Good morning Aki. I'm the doctor that's been looking after you. You can call me Shizune." She held up a chart and flipped through some pages. "All of your vitals look good, so you should be able to go home soon." I sighed in relief. "However," there it was, I knew that was coming. "I'm afraid I can't let you leave until we address a certain issue." She said softly, turning my arm over to reveal the thin cuts lining them. "You'll need to see someone about this. I called a psychiatrist to come over, she's waiting outside for me to ask her to come in. Her name is Tsunade. She's a great psychiatrist and person, Aki."

"That's what they all say.." I muttered. I'd been through this already. All of those doctors were nothing but jokes.

"She really is," Shizune said, putting her hand on my shoulder. "I know because she used to be my psychiatrist as well." I gave Shizune a confused look and she held her arm out, revealing a couple of scars. "I know how you feel, and how hard it is to stop. But we can help you, I promise." I looked up at her at first shocked, and then a few tears ran down my cheeks. Finally. That's what I wanted, someone to understand. She gave me a quick hug, and opened the door, calling Tsunade in. A tall woman with long blonde hair walked into the room, but I was taken aback by the stern look on her face.

"I trust Shizune has already introduced me. After today I'll want you to come see me twice a week," She said, handing me a business card. This woman took no time getting straight to business. "you can also call me should you need anything, or if you feel the urge to do this again." She handed me another piece of paper. "This is your prescription, you'll take one of these every day to help with depression. Now that we've gotten all the formalities out of the way, we can have a more personal chat." She sat down on the edge of the bed next to me. "I called your parents, Aki, to let them know what was going on and I received a very disturbing response. Your father claimed to have no daughter and that he would have nothing to do with anything that goes on here. Now I don't know if your home life is the only thing that's causing you to feel like you do, so why don't you tell me what has happened to you to drive you to this point." She spoke in a soft voice that didn't match the stern look on her face. She was motherly, and made me want to open up to her. No wonder Shizune said she was really good. So I told her everything, from when this all started more than a year ago.

_Flashback to the beginning of freshman year..._

_I walked into the school with Sasuke and Shidonii at my side, the three of us following Itachi. It was Itachi's senior year and he was showing us around since we were new, Shidonii more new than we were. She had just moved here over the summer down the street from us, and we all soon became best friends. I was so glad to have someone other than Hinata to talk to. She was sweet, but wasn't much for conversation. Shidonii felt like the sister I never had. I looked around the school for my boyfriend, Neji. He was a year older than I was so I was really excited to finally be in the same school as him. I was so busy looking for him and lost in my own thoughts that I wasn't watching were I was walking and smacked into someone. _

_ "Oh, I'm so sorry!" I said, looking up at the tall redhead in front of me. I blushed, he was pretty cute._

_ "Why don't you watch where you're walking freshman?" he snapped. I opened my mouth and then shut it. I couldn't believe this guy! I just apologized and he acts like this!_

_ "Let her alone Sasori. She didn't mean to do it." Itachi came up behind and pulled me back a bit._

_ "Ah, so this is your little sister, huh, Uchiha? And that must be your little brother," he said, motioning to Sasuke, "if that's the case, they better watch their backs." He walked away laughing over to a pink haired girl who he wrapped his arms around. _

_ End flashback_

"So after that Sasori and Sakura made our lives hell. Sasuke and mine's because we were Uchihas, a rival family so to say, and Shidonii's because she associated herself with us."

"Rival families?" Tsunade asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, there's four. Two on each side of the rivalry. It all has to do with when our dads were in high school. My family, the Uchihas and Neji's family, the Hyuugas were best friends, and rivals to the Tsukimono's and Haruno's, and it continued out of their high school days with how rich or successful the families became. Our dad taught it to Sasuke and I to avoid the and Haruno's and their dads taught it to them to avoid us...except they took it one step further and bullied us day in and day out, because they considered the Uchiha's the lesser family. Like they were above us."

"I see," said Tsunade looking concerned, "and when did you start having problems at home?" I took a shaky breath. This was something I never spoke of to anyone but Shidonii. Even Itachi didn't know, but I felt like I needed to tell this woman. I needed to get it out there, no matter how bad it was.

_Begin flashback for summer before this year_

_I ran and jumped onto my bed scrambling for my phone, hearing the familiar ringtone that was Nejis. _

_ "Hey!" I said flipping onto my back, smiling. "What's up?"_

_ "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to meet me for a movie." I smiled even wider at this._

_ "Of course!" I answered. I loved going on dates with him. Especially when he was in a good mood like he seemed to be right now. "See you in ten?"_

_ "Yeah. Sure." I hung up the phone and hurried to find something to wear. As I was digging through my closet I heard Sasuke walk into my room. He sat down on my bed and watched my frantic search. _

_ "A date, huh?" he smiled at me. _

_ "Yeah." I said smiling back._

_ "I'm glad he makes you happy, Aki. And that he's a Hyuuga. That really pleases father."_

_ "I'm not dating Neji for father, Sasuke." I sighed. "I could care less about that stupid family bond thing. I'm dating Neji because I like him, maybe even love him..." I blushed a deep red as I said this._

_ "Well regardless, it makes everyone happy."_

_ "Not Itachi." I laughed._

_ "Haha, that's because he doesn't want to see any guy with his little sister. He's just too protective of you." Sasuke laughed back with a wave of his hand. _

_ "We always have been pretty close. Anyway, out! I need to get changed!" I yelled, pushing Sasuke out the door. I changed quickly and ran to meet Neji at the movie. The date started out like any other. We watched the movie, shared some popcorn and a small makeout session. It was after the date that our relationship, and my life changed forever. It was still pretty early so we stopped at his house to hang out in his room for a while, listening to music. As we sat there, he leaned over and kissed me. I kissed back and he deepened the kiss, his hand finding its way up my shirt. _

_ "Neji, no." I said pushing his hand away. "I've told you before, I don't want to do any of this until I'm ready." I pouted. _

_ "You're never ready, Aki." he growled, a tone I hadn't heard before. "We've been dating for more than two years now, I'm starting to think you're nothing but a tease."_

_ "We're not even sixteen yet, Neji. There's no rush. I'm just not ready." I was standing firm on this topic, he wasn't changing my mind. _

_ "Well I am ready." He grabbed my wrists causing me to yelp in pain and held them above my head as he pushed me down onto the bed..._

_ End flashback_

"He raped you?" Tsunade almost yelled. "We need to report this."

"No!" I yelled, she looked at me shocked. "I mean, I don't want to...I guess..I was being a bit of a tease and...it's been months anyway, it'd just be my word against his..." Tsunade sighed.

"Aki, listen to me. It was not your fault. You need to know that. You did nothing that should have caused him to do that. He was in the wrong, not you. But I understand if you're not ready for any of that...just know that you may have to come out and say something about it eventually.." I gave a slight nod, showing I understood. "So what does that have to do with your home life?"

"I went home in tears and tried to tell my parents about it. I told them I had broken up with him and all that happened. My father wouldn't believe me. He insisted that I did something to cause Neji to break up with me and I was telling these awful lies to cover it up. He told me I was a disgrace to the family. My mother never spoke against him, and Sasuke hung on his every word like gospel. Itachi wasn't even home anymore, so I confided in Shidonii about it. After that my parents chose to ignore me unless I did something they felt was wrong and Sasuke joined in on the bullying at school. He feels that he's doing right by our father by doing so. And more recently I did things that father considered dishonorable to the Tsukimono and Sakka family...so he disowned me I guess...I thought he'd come around but..I guess not." I finished, looking down. Tsunade gave a small smile and grabbed my hands.

"Listen, that Sakka family you just spoke of, they have no ill will to them at all. They are very sweet people, I know them personally. And after I spoke with your father and realized what kind of situation you're in I contacted them, and they agreed to take you in. I know it seems like a bad idea since one of your bullies is their son, but I promise you things aren't always as they seem, and things are quite different now. They're a good family for you." I was surprised. A family wanted to take me in? That meant no more living with Sasuke...it was a dream come true. But I'd be living with Deidara..a nightmare.

"I...I'll need time to think about it..."

"I understand, though I'll need your answer before we discharge you. I can't let you go home," she said, "but for right now, you have two people that were here first thing this morning and very eager to see you."

"I do?" This surprised me even more. I knew one had to be Shidonii but who was the other?

"Yes, a girl and a readheaded boy. I'll let them know you may have visitors while we fill your discharge papers."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six is here, written by Shidonii-kun! It would've been up sooner but I was out and about today. You may or may not see chapter seven by the end of the night, we shall see. It depends on how ADD I am tonight. Anyway thanks once again to MorwenKazul for a review. I know there are more of you out there reading this. I'm watching you on my traffic o.O that's right, i'm creeping all of you. So review pretty please! In fact I'd like your input on something. You see, I'd like to throw in a couple more characters a little more often. So here's my question, would you all like to see a bit more Hinata/Kiba/Naruto, or more Gaara/Lee? Let us know 3**

* * *

"Let me through dammit! I wanna see Aki!" I screamed trying to push past the desk, only to be held back by Sasori grabbing my hood.

"We have to be patient, Shidonii. Just wait until Shizune let's us through."

"When have you ever been patient? I want to see if she's okay!" I said trying scramble from his grasp.

"Okay, you two are free to go!" Shizune smiled. Sasori let go, and I almost fell on my face.

"Why, thank you so much Sasori. I am okay." I grunted. He laughed and opened the door I rushed inside and hugged Aki who was sitting on the side of the bed. "You're okay! I'm so happy!" I giggled as I hugged her tighter.

"Hey Shidonii! Why is he here though?" Aki asked eying Sasori.

"Oh, he's the one who saved you Aki!" I explained.

"Him? Why? What happened Shidonii?"

"Oh, well Sasori found you with you're choppy hair in a creek. He called me up with your phone, and had Deidara drive us here. So pretty much, you have those two to thank!" I chimed. I was so happy to see she was okay.

"Why would he save me? And my hair...?" She felt the back of her head and screamed. "Fuck you Sasuke!" I looked to Sasori for an answer. I already knew why. He just had to explain to her now.

"Well... We decided to stop bullying you. Me and Deidara both." He blushed and looked to the floor. "I mean, there's no reason to right? Just because every other high school is like this, doesn't mean we have to... Shidonii is already our friend..."

"I adapt rather quickly, you see." I giggled.

"So are you up for it, Aki?"

"Well... I guess I'll give it a try..."

"Oh thank you thank you Aki!" I screamed and hugged her again. "We're going to have to much fun! Oh, and get this! Sasori, why don't you tell her?" I looked to the red head.

"I dumped that bitch Sakura." Short, sweet and to the point. I love it.

"Oh hell yeah!" I screamed. I was there it was awesome. "You would have loved it Aki. It was hilarious."

~Flashback to earlier in the day~

_It was Science, the one class the four of us had together. Right now, it was Me, Deidara and Sasori... and Sakura..._

"_SASORI! What the hell are you doing with her?" She seethed referring to me._

"_Oh, I needed to talk to you Sakura."_

"_I'm waiting!" She snorted. "Explain to me why your hanging out with this bimbo." I really didn't care what she called me. But I guess Deidara did._

"_Look who's talking un." Deidara replied._

"_Sakura, its over." _

"_What!? You can't dump me! I'm captain of the cheer squad, and you're the football star! We're destined for each other!" She cried out, drawing the attention of the class, even our teacher, Orochimaru._

"_I really don't care, Sakura. Shidonii is my friend now, and I'm hopping Aki will be too."_

"_You... You're making a mistake! Both of you!" She yelled, defeated._

"_Done yet? I asked looking up at her. "Okay, good. Then go screw off please."_

~End Flashback~

"Okay what should we do first?" I asked looking into Aki's eyes. I had already stood up, and she had joined me.

"What I want to know is why you didn't offer to adopt me Shidonii!" Aki snapped, a little above a whisper.

"Don't you think I wanted to?" I had yet to tell the two of them my problems at home. I didn't want to worry them.

"What are you two whispering about?" Sasori asked.

"Oh nothing, Aki was just telling me how cute she thinks you are." I giggled. His face flushed a deep red as I ran out of the room, Aki following me yelling death threats along the way.

"Deidara save me!" I yelled as I dove behind him for cover. Aki stopped in her tracks once she saw him.

"So... Your parents want to adopt me? Whats your input on this?" She asked, crossing her arms and looking away, as I peeked a look of his face from behind his shoulder.

"Yeah they do un..." He trailed scratching the side of his head. "I just hope that it will make the others back off at school. So far, no one has tried to hurt Shidonii when me and Sasori are with her un. I just want to see you two happy." The look on his face was as serious as it was sincere.

"Deidara, do you really mean that?" It wasn't Aki, but me that asked the question as I walked out to fully view his face. Sasori was here and standing by Aki.

"Yeah, why would I lie un?"

"Hn. Alright, I mean, Shidonii seems to trust you...and it's not like I really have anywhere else to go. So look's like you have a new sister Deidara." She swished her head from side to side, looking for something. She lit up a little when she found it. "Tsunade!" She called, motioning a blonde hair women by the front desk over. "I've decided to live with the Sakka's." She smiled. "And I guess there's no need to worry. Shidonii said that Deidara and Sasori are her friends now, so I guess they're mine too."

"That's wonderful Aki!" Tsunade beamed. "I guess you can meet your new family." Just as the four of us were about to walk off, Tsunade called over Deidara. "Wait just one moment though. Deidara, I need to speak with you."

Deidara P.O.V.

"What is it Ma'am?" I asked lingering behind.

"You know about Aki's problem, right? If you ever find her cutting, stop her okay? Just stay on the look out. Even though some of her problems and stress are solved, self harm can be an addiction, and very hard to get rid of. It makes her feel in control of the pain she's in when she has no control of any other pain going on in her life. I've already spoken to your parents about it as well. Should anything happen that may cause her to be depressed, watch her closely. I've also advised your parents to keep knives, razors and scissors out of her reach until we've come to the conclusion that this is no longer an issue."

"I know un. But I have a feeling her life is changing for the better." Tsunade smiled and walked off, leaving me to go meet up with everyone else. Including my parents.

"Deidara how rich are you?" Shidonii gasped as I walked up. "Your parents just offered to buy me new art supplies, the expensive kind, to apologize for you bullying me. Of course I could never except it..." I cut her off.

"It was my idea un." I admitted, a faint blush spreading across my face. "I thought it would be nice, and knew your drawings would look better if you had the right materials." My father looked at me, and grinned giving me a thumbs up. What was that? Sasori saw this and chuckled.

"Oh, but Shidonii, dear, we insist." My mother urged. All she really had were pencils, and her sketch pad.

"Shidonii, just accept it! You know you want it, and you need it too." Aki chimed in.

"Oh... well okay. If you say so... Thank you." She said shyly. She wasn't used to being the center of attention, she withdrew like a clam.

"But back to the business at hand!" My mother clapped her hands together, looking to Aki. "Welcome to the family Akiko!" Akiko? Who is that?

"Uhh... Could you just call me Aki? I don't like being called Akiko..." Ah, so its her full name.

"Sure!" Sometimes, my parents scared me. They could be way to happy...

"Why don't we all return to the house. You two are welcome to stay the night if you want." My father spoke referring to Shidonii and Sasori."

"I would have to call my father first..." Shidonii pulled out her phone and walked off to talk to him.

"Thank you Mrs. Sakka. My house is far from here."

"You're welcome Sasori. Tell Shidonii we can drive her home if not. We just need to do some paperwork." They walked off to the front desk, leaving just the three of us.

"Has she told you yet?" Aki spoke up.

"Told us what un?" What did she mean?

"Well, she'll tell you when she's ready. She really trusts you guys, so don't fail her. It would tear he apart."

"I wouldn't think of it." It was the truth. I never even knew why I began to bully Shidonii in the first place.

Shidonii walked up and began to speak. "Well I can stay the night, but my dad wants me to stop by home first." Her voice sounded scared. Something was up. "I can walk there, and you can pick me up, okay?" She smiled, it almost seemed genuine. But I saw through it.

"Why don't I came with you un? I could drive you there and we could drive back, simple."

"Oh no its fine, really! I don't want to be a burden or anything!" I sighed, grabbing her wrist.

"It's my pleasure un." I led her to my car. I came separate with my parents, because I was dropping Shidonii and Sasori here after school. We drove in silence that seemed unbearable. She directed me to her house, simply pointing in a certain way.

"Okay, that's it." She pointed to an old, pale gray house. I pulled into the drive way. "You can wait right here, I'll be out momentarily." Not going to happen.

"That's okay un. I want to meet your dad." She was not going in there alone. She sighed, knowing she had been defeated. We walked up the creaky wooden stairs and she opened the door, allowing me into the spacious home. A man with an orange mask sat on a couch. Her father? But he wasn't alone; Sasuke Uchiha was there too.

I growled, but didn't speak, knowing it was not my place. "Hi daddy. I'm here. You said there was something you wanted to talk about?" She asked, walking into the area where they sat.

"Why don't you take a seat Shidonii?" His voice didn't fit him. It was deep, and seemed odd with the mask. She seemed to hesitate to do as he said, seeing as the only other spot was with Sasuke on the love seat. But she did as said and sat down, eying him out of fright. I came closer and leaned against the wall. It had to do with him.

"Sasuke, why don't you tell her the good news?" Good news? If it was anything to do with him, it must be bad.

"Your family has been regarded as nobody's since you have moved here. But my father has studied you when you came over, and has been planning this for a while. Our fathers think its best if we are together." What did he just say? Together? As in boyfriend and girlfriend? Please let my ears deceive me...

"Meet your new boyfriend Shidonii, Sasuke Uchiha." A deep red blush spread across her face.

"Do I have a choice in the matter, dad?" She asked looking to him, then Sasuke."

"What? I thought you liked me Shidonii." Sasuke spoke looking to her.

"I well uhh... Yes I do but..." That's right Shidonii! Show them you don't like this! "Okay daddy... I'll date him..." What? Why did she just give up like that?

"Wonderful. Go ahead and go to your sleepover, now. Have a good time." He stood and let the room. I walked over to the 'couple'.

"Oh, Deidara. I didn't realize you were here." He spoke pulling Shidonii into his lap. She gasped in shock, and looked at me blushing.

"Umm... Sasuke, could you let me go? I need to get a few things..." She struggled to get free of his grasp, but he held her tight.

"I may do it... For a kiss." They just got together, and he already wants to kiss her? Man whore much? She looked at him. Then to me. Right, got the memo. Please look away. I did so for a moment, but quickly turned as she pecked him on the lips, trying to escape. I turned again as she tried to escape once more.

"Let's try that again. This time, a real one." I felt bad for her. This must be her first kiss. I couldn't help bit look as she shakily snaked her arms around his neck. He placed his arms around her waist. He went in for the kill, closing the distance between them. It lasted only momentarily, but it was long enough to make me disgusted.

"Uh.. Oh wow..." She blushed even deeper, but was set free.

"I guess that will do." He stood up, and left the house. There were no other cars, so he must live close to here.

"Let me get a change of clothes, and I should be good." She rushed up the stairs, leaving me no room for answer. I couldn't help but think back to their kiss, her her reaction to it. Did she enjoy it? And why did I get so worked up? Could I possibly...? No were only friends. And I'm just being over protective of her, that's it.


	7. Chapter 7

**So, I did get this done tonight, and I'm super proud of this chapter. There's lots of fluff that I'm sure you'll enjoy =] I know I really enjoyed writing it. Review and you shall be rewarded with good karma 3  
**

* * *

After riding in the car with Sasori and Deidara's family for what seemed like forever, we finally arrived at their spacious home. The whole ride to the house the two had gone on and on about how much I would love living there, and how they'd already picked up my things and I had my own room and bathroom. They seemed like really nice people, and I was glad to finally be in a place where I would be treated like family. I couldn't help thinking of my own family though. In all reality, my home life was crap, but my family was still my family and the good memories were still there. I even felt a little homesick as I walked into the house and they showed me around their home.

Stepping through the front door into the foyer, were a set of steps in front of me. To the left was the living room which was homey with plush couches and chairs and lighting that was perfect for reading. To the right of the stairs was a dining room with a long table made of cherry wood and a chandelier above, and through that room the kitchen. A very modern one with granite counter tops, stainless steel appliances, and an island in the middle with bar stools set around it. Deidara's mom, who I had been told to call Atsuko, told me the fridge was always stocked and to help myself to anything I wanted, and to also let her know my favorite foods so she can purchase them later. At the edge of the kitchen were two doors. One on the side of the house, leading to a large backyard with a deck that led to an in ground pool and to the right of the deck, a hot tub. I made a mental note to definitely try that out later. The other door on the inside of the house led to what I was told was Deidara's favorite place to hang out. The steps inside led to the basement which was fully furnished with bean bag chairs, mini fridge, a pool table, and a large flat screen tv. In the entertainment center underneath the tv were a few gaming systems and to each side of the tv were bookshelves lined with games and dvds. It was every teenagers dream come true. Sasori plopped down in one of the beanbag chairs and stayed behind as the other two led me back to the foyer and up the stairs pointing out their room, Deidara's room and finally coming to a room they claimed to be mine.

"Go ahead and check it out dear. If there's anything you need or want for it, don't hesitate to ask us. And feel free to rearrange it as you please." Atsuko said with a smile. "We'll let you get settled in. Just call if you need anything." With that they walked downstairs and I was left standing in front of the closed door. _'Well, here's to the start of my new life.' _I held my breath as I turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. As I looked around I gasped. The room was huge with bright blue walls and a blue ceiling with white paint made to look like clouds, and set up to look exactly as my room back home had. My bed with all my plushies were even here, and all of my pictures. Everything. It looked like they really took time to see how I liked my space set up. For that I was even more grateful. There was one thing different about this room besides its size, and that was the huge bay window at the far wall. It was beautiful and I couldn't help but go straight for it. As I gazed out, I realized it opened out into an almost balcony. I opened the window and stepped out, seeing metal steps leading to the roof. Smiling, I climbed up them and sat down on the roof. I loved high places with a view, and this one was gorgeous. I had a feeling this would become my favorite spot. I gazed into the distance wondering if everything was okay with Shidonii. It was never a good thing when her father wanted to speak with her, it usually meant he was in one of those moods, but Deidara was with her. So at least she wasn't alone, even if it was him. I still wasn't sure what I thought of this whole situation. I wanted to believe them, but my mind kept screaming to run. That it was trap. After all, they hung out with Sasuke. With the thought of my twin I reached up to the back of my head to feel my short hair. I was quickly reminded how the only thing that made me feel beautiful was gone, and with that thought I had to fight back tears once more.

"It's really beautiful up here, isn't it?" a voice said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, it is." I replied, looking up at Sasori. "So what are you doing up here?"

"It was getting boring downstairs by myself," he explained, sitting down beside me. "So I came to find you. I wanted to make sure you were okay anyway. A lot has happened to you within the past two days."

"I'm fine." I said quickly. He turned and looked me in the eyes.

"Liar." I looked down at my shoes and furrowed my brow. No one had ever called me out like that before. Not even Shidonii. She knew to leave it alone, like I wanted, and I was sure to let him know that.

"Listen, if we're going to be friends then you should know something now that Shidonii already knows. When I say I'm fine, it doesn't matter if I am or not. I just want you to leave it alone."

"Sometimes what we want and what we need are two different things." He replied, without missing a beat. Shocked, I looked at him and then into the distance once more, deep in thought.

"I guess, you're right. That a lot has happened these past two days anyway. I miss my family, what they used to be at least. How close we all used to be. This is a big change, and coping with change has never been a strong suit of mine. Coping with anything actually has never been a strong suit of mine..."

"I don't know what Sasuke did to put you in the situation you were in at the park, but, if you ever need to talk, Aki, I'll listen."

"I'll pass." I said, and looked up to see the hurt expression on his face. "It's just...a few days ago you were making my life miserable...sorry for not trusting you straight away like Shidonii, but, I'd rather be safe than sorry..." Though I wasn't sure that was entirely true. Something about him made me feel safe.

"I guess...that's understandable.." Sasori said, looking into the sunset. His face seemed to soften a bit, so I guess he wasn't as hurt now.

"Thank you, though." I exclaimed, after a few moments of silence. "For saving me. I had given up hope, I didn't want anything to do with anyone anymore. If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't be here to know that there is still hope."

"It was just luck that I was passing by I suppose."

I quickly shook my head. "No, you very easily could have kept walking instead of stopping for me."

"Hmm, I suppose you're right. You're welcome." he smiled. _'He's really cute when he smiles...'_

"For what it's worth," he said, reaching out and brushing a strand of hair behind my ear, "I think you're beautiful with short hair." I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks as his hand lingered. He cupped the side of my face and leaned closer, his lips mere centimeters from mine. _'Oh my god he's going to kiss me.' _I thought as my eyes widened.

"Yo! You guys up there un?!" Deidara called from below.

"We should go greet them..." I whispered, turning my head. Sasori leaned his forehead against my shoulder and sighed.

"Yes, I suppose we should." he whispered back, and then muttered under his breath about killing Deidara later. I didn't want this moment to end, he was so close to me, it was comforting. But I was really worried about Shidonii and wanted to make sure she was alright. Sasori lifted his head and stood up, holding out his hand to help me up. "Well, we better not keep them waiting, or I'm sure Shidonii will make her way up here in a rage worrying that I pushed you off the roof or such." I laughed and took his hand.

"Trust me, she'd be more worried about me falling off on my own." I said as he pulled me up, wrapping his other arm around my waist, and leaned his forehead against mine. I blushed at the contact.

"Don't worry, if you fall, I'll catch you." he said, barely above a whisper. My blush deepened and he pulled away, walking toward the steps. He laughed as he held his hand out once more. "Ya know, you blush pretty easily, Uchiha." I smiled, taking his hand, and letting him lead me down the steps.

We climbed back through the window to find Shidonii sitting on my bed and Deidara leaning against the wall beside the door. "There you are," he said, "what were you guys doing up there?"

"Oh, just enjoying the view." Sasori replied.

"Yeah, I bet you were." Shidonii smirked, looking at our still entwined hands. I blushed again and quickly let go. I knew she was going to say something about this later. Right now though, I wanted to know what was going on with her.

"Did everything go alright?" I asked. Her smirk changed to a dead serious expression.

"Yeah, fine." she said. I knew that look. There was a story behind it. It looked like it'd be a very interesting night later when we swapped stories. Her expression quickly changed to a smile, as I knew it would and she clapped her hands together. "Well let's go downstairs and find something to do!" she exclaimed. We all agreed and followed Deidara down to the basement. I sat in a beanbag chair and Sasori sprawled out by my feet, leaning his head against my leg and grabbing an Xbox controller, turning it and the system on. Deidara sat in the beanbag next to me and gave Sasori a 'what the fuck' look, grabbing another controller while Shidonii walked over to her bag. She dug through it for a few moments while the boys started an intense game of Halo. "Hey Aki." She called.

"Hm?" I asked, not looking up from the screen. I was trying not to blush yet again at Sasori's contact.

"We stopped at the store on our way here to pick up some junk food," she continued, "and I got you something."

I looked up to see her waving a bag of sour patch kids in the air. "OHMYGOODGOD!" I yelled, leaping over Deidara and tackling Shidonii to the ground, grabbing the bag out of her hand.

"Holy fuck! You almost kicked me in the head!" he screamed at me.

"Lack of care." I said, sitting up and sticking my tongue out at him while opening the bag.

"I won that round." Sasori said, laughing at the situation.

"What?!" Deidara yelled in response, looking at the screen. "Bullshit. I'll make you care now you little punk." he said, taking me by surprise and tackling me back to the floor.

"Hey! What?! No! You'll make me spill theeemmmm!" I yelled as Deidara sat on my back.

"Lack of care." he mocked, looking down at me.

"Shidonii heeelllppp." I pleaded.

"Alright, if you insist." She laughed, pushing Deidara off and attempting to tickle the crap out of both of us.

"Noooo! My candy!" I half laughed, half yelled. The three of us struggled in a crazy pile of limbs for a while before I broke out and put my hands up. "Truce." I said, breathless and laughing a bit. Sasori, who had been watching and laughing the whole time, wrapped his arms around me from behind and pulled me back into his chest.

"I don't know, Aki. This seems like the start of pretty good friendship for all of us to me." I looked up at him and smiled a genuine smile that hadn't touched my face in a long time.

"Yeah," I agreed. "You may be right."

Shidonii stood up and pulled her art supplies out of her backpack, sitting down on the floor to draw. Deidara sat back down in the beanbag and picked his controller back up. He and Sasori started another game, with Sasori's arms still wrapped around me. I leaned my head against his chest and smiled, content. I wasn't sure what this was between us, or what it would turn out to be, but I knew that right now at this moment, it was what I needed. This warm, secure feeling, not just from him, but from the other two sitting beside me. Maybe this was the start of something great. I closed my eyes for what seemed like only a second, and drifted off to sleep.

I awoke to Sasori gently shaking me awake. "Hey," he said quietly, "it's late, you two should head to bed." I looked around and saw the guys had given up their game and had taken to watching Full Metal Alchemist instead. The clock on the DVD player said 1:45 am. Deidara was behind us, opening the mini fridge to grab a monster and crouched down next to Shidonii, who was sprawled out on the floor, asleep. He gently shook her awake as well, whispering to her about going to bed. That's when I realized Sasori was sitting on the beanbag chair and I was practically laying on top of him. I quickly pushed myself away. "I'm so sorry." I apologized.

"No need to be." he smiled, "But we figured you two would probably be more comfortable sleeping in your room." I nodded and stood up, looking over to see Shidonii groggily doing the same.

"What about you two?" I asked yawning, "heading to bed as well?"

"No, un." Deidara answered me, "Sasori and I have quite a bit to talk about." he smirked

I chuckled, realizing girls weren't the only ones to gossip. I looked at Shidonii, she may seem tired now, but I knew as soon as we walked upstairs to my room, we would have a lot to talk about as well. She gave me a knowing look and we walked toward the stairs, saying our goodnights to the boys.


	8. Chapter 8

We scurried up the stairs into Aki's new room. We had a million things to talk about, and it was already early morning.

"Okay, you want to go first?" I asked. I was lying on her bed stroking a plushie of a Cyndaquil.

"Hmm... No, I need to know what happened at your house, Shidonii." I knew she was going to say something like that...

"Well then, I have good news, and I have bad news... But they're both pretty much the same thing..." I trailed. She would have a cow when she figured it out.

"Tell me the good news then."

"... I got a boyfriend!" I squealed. Now, and only now would be the only time Aki would do the same thing.

"Really Shidonii? That's great! Who is it? Sai, Naruto?" She listed off different names, I could only smile at some of the farfetched ones. "Is it Deidara?" Woah there man...

"Uhh … No..." I said. The thought of us together made my face flush. "Its Sasuke." I announced. "Pretty bad news, huh?" I watched her face. It changed from a look of glee to one that was almost impossible to read, but one thing held true in her eyes; hurt.

"Shidonii, I understand that you have feelings for him that you can't let go of, I do too. But after what he's done to me? No- to us? How did this even happen?" Ah yes, even more bad news.

"Its what my dad wanted to talk to me about. It was the whole reason I wanted to go alone. Deidara was actually there to witness the whole thing."

"What did he do to you!" Aki spoke in a harsh tone, grabbing my shoulders and knocking the pokemon out of my hand.

"Aki, its okay! Nothing happened..." I lied looking down to the bedspread. It was a light blue, along with the rest of the room.

"Shidonii, please don't lie to me!" She pleaded. I was forced to look in to her eyes, which begged me to be truthful.

"After my dad left the room, Sasuke pulled me into his lap. I tried to move away, so I could get some things for tonight, but he said the only way I could was.. umm... kiss him..." I murmured, casting my eyes down words.

"Continue." Aki urged. The look on her face twisted into one of hate.

"So I did. Your brother took my first kiss." Yeah it was my first! What do you expect? I'm only 15!"I don't know what to think of it Aki... I mean, I know I hate him, but there's this part of me that yearns for the old him. I feel like if I tried, I could bring him back. And it also gives me a chance to clear the Hikairi name for my father..." Aki growled at this, and sat back against the headboard.

"I know you want to save him, and make your father proud, but I can't help feeling it's a hopeless effort."

"It's better to try than to do nothing at all, right?" I smiled. I was optimistic in any situation, and it always gave Aki hope.

"Okay, but remember I'm here for you. If he hurts you or-" Over protective, as always.

"I'm a big girl Aki, I can hold my own. No need to worry!" I guess you could call that my catch phrase.

"You say that, but it never stops me. I just don't see how you so easily place your trust in people you hated only minutes before. Sasori, Deidara, and now Sasuke? I wouldn't know what to do with you if you were friends with Sakura next..."

"You think I would want to be near that broad?" Excuse my language, but its very true. "Now, why don't you tell me what's happening between you and Sasori?"

Deidara P.O.V.

"So Shidonii is dating Sasuke now? Honestly I don't quite understand her..." Sasori sighed. I had just explained to him the whole ordeal that had happened at Shidonii's house. " So what are you going to do? It looks like your girl has been swept up by another guy."

"What do you mean by that? Shidonii is just my friend un." I blew off the comment.

"Then why are you so pissed about Shidonii and Sasuke? It obvious you're jealous."

"Well how would you feel if Aki got together with some jack ass who only wants to use her?" I defended.

"..." He was silent, staring at me with his mouth gaping like he had something to say. "I may like Aki, but that's not the point here. What I want to know is if you like Shidonii or not. If so, we need to save your girl." Now it was my turn to gap like a fish. I don't think I like her...

"Alright then..." Sasori sighed like I responded to him. " You're unsure. Let's review then, shall we?" 'Review what?' I thought. " Do you have any idea why you started to bully her in the first place?" 'That was a good question.' I thought, wracking my brain trying to find an answer. 'I guess I was just trying to fit in?' " Well what ever you just thought up is wrong. The only reason you started to bully her was for attention, because everyone knows guys insult girls they like."

"I don't believe in that theory..." I mumbled. He ignored my comment and continued with the lecture.

"How did you feel about her when the whole situation with Aki was going on?" I won't admit it, but I was worried. I had never seen her so upset. It made me crazy. All I wanted to do was... Maybe Sasori is right...

"I was worried." I decided against lying to my best friend, who could read me like an open book."She was so upset un. I felt like holding her, making her feel better... Anything to see her smile again."

"Good. Now what were your thoughts about Shidonii becoming Sasuke's girlfriend?"

"I was beyond pissed." Just like the whole female population of the school will be when they figure it out.

"And when he kissed her?" He looked directly at my face, raising a brow.

"I wanted to..." It took me a minute to form my answer. What did I want to do? "To rip him away and take his place." Yeah.. That does sound right.

"What conclusion can we come to then?" I felt like I was in English right now...

"You were right, Sasori un. I guess I do like Shidonii..." I sighed. I wanted to punch the smirk right off his face.

"Wonderful! Now, how about we devise a plan to win her back?"

"Not before you tell me the whole situation with Aki un." I smiled. I intend to get every drop of detail from him. "And don't be afraid to elaborate un."

* * *

Ahh! I'm sorry its so short! It's Shidonii-kun here, and the only reason this story is not longer and being crazy updated is because I have school. Yes, it's devastating I know. I feel really bad making everyone wait too. But I hope you like my latest installment! I intend to update this weekend too! Now to thy homework! Meh...


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, sorry my chapter is a bit short tonight as well. But I had a really long day today. On my way to work I got a flat tire and spent the day figuring out how to get it fixed since I couldn't get the poor car anywhere. I'm kinda ticked because I lost a day of pay thanks to this, but eh, shit happens I suppose. So these past two chapters were kind of filler chapters. But anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter regardless, I know I had some fun writing it. =]**

**Authors Fact 1 (I'm going to start doing these just because I think it'd be kind of fun :D so feel free to ask questions in reviews if you like): Aki's sour patch kid addiction is actually based off my own sour patch kid addiction. Those and the wax bottle candy are seriously the best things to grace this earth.  
**

* * *

~Aki's POV~

I rolled over, hearing a knock on my door. I looked at my clock, 6:30 a.m. "Go away Deidara!" I growled, pulling the pillow over my head. I heard the door open as he walked in.

"It's time for school, un." He said. I mumbled an incoherent answer, attempting to go back to sleep. I was so not a morning person. He walked over and attempted to pull the covers off of me.

"If you fucking touch me I will rip your hand off, put it in a blender, hit puree, and feed it to the damn dog!" I yelled into my bed.

"We don't have a dog."

"I will find a dog!" I yelled, throwing my pillow at him. He caught it and threw it back before walking over and flipping my mattress. I shrieked in shock and sat up on the floor. "The hell?!"

"I said it's time for school yeah." he smiled at me, and walked out. Ugh, we hadn't even been living together for a week and I was already plotting ways to kill him. I stood up, grumbling and put my matress back before making my bed. I grabbed my clothes for the day and headed to the bathroom to shower and get ready. It was Monday, and I really wasn't ready for this day to come. Especially after the fun weekend I had with everyone. Now it was time to face the school. It was a new start there too, and it made me nervous. I was just finishing my make up when Deidara pounded on my bathroom door.

"If you're not downstairs in five minutes I'm leaving without you un!"

"Oh my God shut up! I'm coming!" 'Yeah, this isn't going to be a good relationship in the mornings.' I thought as I heard him bound down the steps. I walked back into my room and grabbed my backpack, running down the steps while putting my coat on, grabbed my shoes and pulled those one while running out the door, only to see him pulling away in the car already.

"Hey! I said I'm coming damnit!" I yelled, running after the car and a laughing Deidara.

~Sasori's POV~

I leaned against my locker, waiting for Deidara and Aki to get here. Today would definitely be an interesting day. I was already getting stares from some people, which meant word had already spread. I looked to the doors as they both came in, Aki looked like she had just rolled out of bed and then run a marathon. I couldn't help but laugh at her appearance, but at the same time think how cute she looked with her hair a mess like that.

"What happened to you?" I smirked as they reached my locker.

"Dumbass made me chase his car half a block after waking me up very rudely this morning." She mumbled leaning her forehead against my shoulder.

"She's a pain to get up in the morning un." Deidara stated.

"Hey, don't fall back asleep." I said, shaking her a little.

"I'm good." she mumbled, obviously only half awake.

"I told you not to stay up that late watching Black Butler last night yeah."

"Black Butler?! I love that anime!" I looked over to see Naruto bounding over to us. Great.

"Well, I'm definitely awake now thanks to your loud mouth." Aki glared at him.

"Sorry Aki," Kiba apologized, following behind, "he never knows how annoying he is."

"Hey, I can't help that anime is amazing. I love it! They should totally make an anime about me!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah right." Everyone laughed at the same time.

"In all seriousness though," Kiba started, "you guys have created quite the stir around here. I'm glad to hear you're alright, Aki, and that you got away from Sasuke." He rolled his eyes at the boys name. "But everyone's talking about you moving in with Deidara and now being with Sasori after he just dumped Sakura, and now I hear something about Shidonii dating Sasuke? Aren't you guys friends anymore?"

"No, we are!" She answered quickly, "I don't really like it..it worries me, but I respect her choices."

"I guess that's what friends are for, huh?" Naruto smiled. "I mean, Sasuke and I were best friends in middle school, and I hate seeing what he became, but maybe Shidonii can finally get through to him." He sounded so hopeful, I hated to think that I knew he was wrong.

"Well, whatever happens, you've got us on your side. That's what we wanted to tell you." Kiba finished. "Don't let anyone get to you."

"Thanks guys." Aki smiled at them. It was nice to see her smile, but it wasn't the one I had seen a few nights ago on the roof. I had to figure out how to make that smile a permanent one. After they walked to their classes she looked up at me. "If..if it ruins your image or whatever, or it embarrasses you, you don't have to be seen here with me. We can just hang out outside of school." I couldn't help but smile at that notion. She was thoughtful and seemed so innocent. I grabbed her hand and laced her fingers through mine.

"I'm not embarrassed to be seen with you. I'm proud of it." She smiled at me as I pulled her down the hall. There it was, that was the smile I was looking for, I thought as I walked her to her first class.

~Aki's POV~

I set my tray down at the lunch table, glaring at the food. 'They're trying to kill us, I swear.' I thought. 'This is so not a sandwich.' Still, I sat down and began eating as Shidonii walked over and sat across from me, and to my surprise, Deidara sat down next to her and Sasori next to me.

"Hey." he greeted, sliding his arm around my waist.

"You guys are sitting with us?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Why are you so surprised? Did you want us to sit with Sasuke and Sakura un?" Deidara made a good point, I guess I just wasn't used to this yet. Maybe our lunch room terrors had finally come to an end.

"You were glaring at your food again." Shidonii giggled.

"Yeah, if you can call this food."

"You know if you ask mom she'll pack you something better yeah." My cheeks flushed at the fact that Deidara said "mom" instead of "my mom". Everything had changed so fast it was making my head spin. This was going to take a while to get used to. Suddenly Shidonii was yanked backwards by her arm. We all looked up to see Sasuke towering over her.

"You're sitting with me." he commanded.

"Shidonii can sit with whoever she wants." I snapped.

"I'm sorry, do you have a say, traitor?" he glared. "You're dead to _my_ family." I looked down at my food, quickly shutting my mouth, trying to fight the tears stinging at my eyes.

"You don't have to be so mean..." Shidonii said quietly.

"I agree. Let her alone, Sasuke." Sasori defended. Sasuke looked at him and then back to me.

"Funny," he said, "I remember telling you to stay away from Sasori, and yet here you are, ruining another friendship just like with Neji. Come on Shidonii." he said, dragging her over to his table. Deidara glared at him the whole way.

"Aki," Sasori said softly, "what did happen with Neji?" Damnit, Sasuke was already getting to him.

"Nothing. It was a meaningless relationship that turned bad. That's all." I replied, taking another bite of my food.

"Don't let Sasuke get to you un." Deidara said, turning his attention back to us. "Either one of you."

"Yeah, you're right." Sasori agreed, as I nodded my agreement. 'Easier said than done though.' I thought. "But, back to that plan..." Sasori continued.

"Oh what plan?" I asked. That really caught my attention. This had to be something good.

"Our plan for Dei to steal Shidonii from Sasuke."

"I like that plan. Count me in." We started discussing future ideas of how to get Shidonii back, until three trays of spaghetti were dropped on each of our heads. Sakura, of course, was standing there once again. She walked away laughing, as Sasori and Deidara sat there shocked. "Yeah, welcome to the world of freaks, boys. I suggest learning to keep clothes in your locker." I said, getting up and walking to change as usual.

I walked down the street, heading to the park to meet Sasori. It had always been one of my favorite spots, and right now I needed to see him and do something to get my mind off of Shidonii. Today was the first day in over a year that we hadn't walked home from school together. She had wanted to ride home with Deidara and I but Sasuke once again took over. 'I knew this was going to happen,' I thought, sitting down by the creek, 'I knew he was going to take her away from all of us.' I sighed, I missed my best friend already. Sasori was right, we had to do something fast to get her back. Even if that something was getting her together with Deidara. I pulled my jacket tighter, wishing it was summer instead. I hated September, when it started to get cold. 'And football season starts soon,' I thought, 'that means less time with Sasori.' I was lost in my thoughts and didn't hear Sasori approach until he sat down beside me.

"Hey," he greeted, "I have something for you."

"You do?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, turn around." He said, digging into his pocket. I did as he said, turning my back toward him. He reached toward me, putting a necklace around my neck and closing the clasp. I looked down, it was a dark golden key on a silver chain.

"What's this?" I asked.

"I know it's a big unusual," he said, smiling sheepishly, "but I wanted you to have it. However, I can't tell you what it unlocks until we both graduate, if you stay with me that long, that is." I turned the key over and over in my hand, admiring it.

"Sasori...thank you. I love it, but...I can't make you any promises. I do like you, and I like being with you, but I've said before, just being friends with you is still a new thing to me.."

"I know," he said, a hint of sadness in his voice, "and that's okay. I'll prove myself to you, no matter how long it takes. And I do whatever it takes to see that smile of yours, the true one." My face lit up at that last remark. No one had ever said anything to me like that before. "Yeah, that one." he whispered, brushing his fingers over my cheek. I blushed at the contact. He hesitated before leaning in. A million thoughts and feelings raced through my head for a brief second, including fear, but I closed my eyes and closed the distance between us as my lips met his. It was short, and it was gentle, but right now that was what I needed. We both smiled as we pulled away and looked at each other. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer, as we spent the early evening talking about anything and everything we could think of.


	10. Chapter 10

School just wasn't as enjoyable now that I was dating Sasuke. He take's me away from Aki all the time, and any classes I have with him (about half) I literately have to sit in his lap! I sighed, clenching his hand tighter. I like him, I know I do. But I can't handle being with him if it means everything I love is taken away from me!

"Something wrong Shidonii?" Sasuke asked. Sometimes, when we were alone, he could be a sweet heart.

"It's just that I wish you would let me spend more time with Aki... Deidara and Sasori too. I miss them..."

"You will have nothing to do with that traitor." He growled, squeezing my smaller hand in his. "And as for Deidara, stay away from him." We stopped as we boarded my porch.

"Sasuke!" I exclaimed. "How could you talk about my best friend like that? I don't care about family pride, or what your father thinks! I have the right to hang out with who ever the fuck I want! You have no right prohibiting me from seeing them!" I stood my ground against my intimidating boy friend. I was not easily frightened. I looked into his cold, coal eyes. The little affection held in them only moment's before was now harsh and cold.

"Shidonii, you're too naive. You should know not to defy me by now. I wish It didn't have to come to this." He raised a hand back and struck me, I tried to duck but I felt the sting as his hand impacted with my face. I fell to the ground holding my eye in pain. Ignoring the spots that threatened to take over my vision, I stood up ready to fight back, but he spoke again. "I suggest you do as I say, or suffer the consequences." I grunted, preparing a response, when the front door opened. Deidara Sakka stood in the doorway looking at the scene.

"Shidonii. Are you okay yeah?" He asked coming over to look at my eye. It was swelled shut, and I could barely blink without wincing from the pain. I held my hand over it, and he gently took it into his, not even noticing the contact. But I, on the other hand, sported a slight blush. This did not go unnoticed by Sasuke.

"You did this to her un." Deidara announced, blocking me from Sasuke's view. "How could you be so cruel un?" He spat.

"Yeah, so what? You think I'm scared of you?" Sasuke snorted. "Even if you did tell, who would believe you? And My little Shidonii would never tell on me..." I peaked from behind Deidara, placing a shaky hand on his shoulder.

"Shidonii, you need to tell someone un." Deidara spoke tenderly, looking at me over his shoulder.

"I... I just can't..." I couldn't... No matter how much I wanted to, I could never bring myself to get Sasuke in trouble... I don't think I could even harm him. If I said something mean, I'll apologize the next minute... "I'm sorry Sasuke..." I murmured walking past Deidara and into Sasuke's opened arms. From the corner of my eye I could see Deidara's look of shock. I couldn't bare to see it, so I clenched my eyes closed and hugged Sasuke tighter. His strong arms were around my waist, in a seemingly loving manner. But I could feel the smirk Sasuke sent Deidara.

"I think you should take your leave, Deidara." A hand left my side and gestured to the car I just realized was in my drive way.

"Gladly." Hurt laced every inch of his voice, and it pained me to hear it. I buried my face in Sasuke's chest, trying to drive away images of the hurt look I knew was plastered on his face.

Deidara P.O.V.

I stalked to my car, opened the door and slammed it shut. I quickly drove off the property, and to my house. I needed to speak with Aki, right now. I'm hoping she'll be home and not at Sasori's. Shidonii's father didn't help me much... I wanted to know why he paired the two together, all he did was call me 'Sempai'. He's not a fit guardian for her... He was much different than when I first went over... I pulled into my drive and turned off the car. I ran inside not bothering to even lock it. I found my mom in her office, working.

"Mom, is Aki here un?"

"She just went downstairs, dear."

"Thanks mom! Love you un!" I called as I closed the door and flew down the flight of stairs. "AKI! I screamed. It was that urgent. After what I just witnessed, she needed to know.

"What do you want?" She yelled back pausing a game.

"It's about Shidonii." I said breathless, walking over to a bean bag and flopping down. She was right in front of me seconds later.

"What happened?" She poised.

"After I talked to her dad, I heard something get hit right as I was at the door yeah. I opened it to see Shidonii on the ground covering her eye. Sasuke hit her and gave her a bad shiner un."

"Damn it! I knew something like this would happen!" She raged. "She's way to good for him! We need to finish that plan!"

"That's not it. He admitted, and Shidonii still went to him. It just made no sense to me un!" Why would she go back to him after what he did?

"Shes... She can't let go of the past Deidara. Like me, she was really close to him before he became a jackass... And she just can't let those old feelings go, no matter how hard she tries, she'll only wind up back begging at his feet..."

"... Then why don't we have her fall in love with someone else un?" I wasn't going to volunteer myself, I'm not selfish like that.

"It could work... But something big would need to happen. Something that would have her end it once and for all." The one person I could think of to do this was her.

"The only way she would dump him is if he did something bad yeah... to you un. You're the one person she hold's closest in this world." It hurt to say out loud, knowing now that I liked Shidonii. But if it meant seeing her happy, I would do anything.

"So that means I get to be bait? Wonderful. But, if it means she gets to be my best friend, and I won't have to worry about her, I'll do it. Besides, I bet he already has something shitty planned out. Knowing him, he'll try to hurt her too."

"That's true un. We just have to be there when it happens."

"Shidonii will dump him, because she can hardly stand insult on me. But what Sasuke does? She'll explode. Good luck in taming that spit fire." Aki commented.

"Yeah..." Shidonii deserved much better. Maybe not from me, but at least away from Sasuke!

Shidonii's P.O.V.

Dad was in a good mood, lucky me, so Sasuke could stay over. I was still kinda pissed about before, but I got over it. We both lay in my bed. He held me in his arms, and I just didn't feel right. He kissed me once or twice, though enjoyable, that's all they were: kisses. They held no affection, no love.

"Shidonii, can you tell me something?" I turned to face him, he looked so innocent, so sweet. I wish moments like this weren't such a rare occurrence. When the old Sasuke showed up.

"What is it Sasuke?"

"Do you love me?" Was he serious? I stared at him with my eyes bulging. Soon though, the look on his face lightened and he chuckled which made me grin.

"Don't freak me out like that Sasuke!" I pouted. I giggled as he pulled me to his chest.

"But you're cute when you're nervous." I liked this Sasuke. I wish he was real...

"Thanks..." I yawned. I rubbed my eyes and curled at his side, sliding an arm under my pillow. "Night Sasuke-kun..." I used the nick name his fan girls at school used. He sighed, but kissed my forehead.

"Night Shidonii..." I was asleep before the sentenced ended.

* * *

**Shidonii-kun: **This one's short too... but I'm soooo tired... happy weekend.. no school.. whoo hoo... Ugg review if you want me to write more... ZZZ...

**BwsAnti-Thesis: **So here's her chapter, I'll be writing mine shortly so that she can write another this weekend and I'll be at an amusement park with my daughter for the first time all day. Yay for what little rides she can ride haha. Anyway, I know Sasuke seems like a super bad guy in this story, and I apologize to all you fangirls out there. I really don't dislike Sasuke at all, and he gets better in the next story! promise =]


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey all! Here's my chapter, it may have been a bit rushed. Hopefully not. But I wanted to get this done today so that Shidonii could get her next chapter done this weekend as well. No fluff in this chapter but a new character finally makes his appearance. Well, off to work I go for the night, so enjoy! **

**Author's fact #2: I am deathly afraid of thunderstorms and spiders.  
**

* * *

~Aki's POV~

_'Why me?'_ I thought, sitting on the roof and looking out over the town. _'I don't know if I'll be able to handle this.'_ I needed to help Shidonii, I knew that. If I needed to step into the line of fire to get her away from my brother, I'd do so, but he could be so cruel...deadly even. I reached back to my hair, remembering what had happened the last time I defied my brother. I loved my hair, it was true, but it's length now only stood as a reminder of the things he'd said to me. When I was nine I had gone to school so mismatched my mother even tried to stop me before leaving. But I didn't care, I was insistent on wearing what I wanted, and I was made fun of the whole day. That hadn't fazed me in the slightest, back then I didn't care what anyone thought of me. That innocence of childhood had disappeared a few years ago though, leaving self consciousness, and soon led to my low self esteem and depression. I traced the scars along my arm with my finger. I felt so abnormal, guilty, and angry at myself for what I'd done. I felt this way every single time I did it, and yet, that only deepened my depression and made me want it more. It was a never ending cycle. I had my first session with Tsunade today, and she assured me those feelings were normal, and what mattered is that I talked about them and did things to distract myself rather than turn to a knife. I sighed. That would be so much easier to do if I wasn't about to do this.

"You skipped." I smiled, hearing Sasori's voice behind me. He came over and sat down next to me.

"I had therapy." I replied, _'and I wanted to prepare myself for what I'm about to do..for hurting you..'_ I finished my sentence in my head. I couldn't tell Sasori what Deidara had asked me to do. He'd be so angry with him, and I couldn't ruin that friendship.

"How'd it go?" He seemed wary as he asked that question, like he was afraid of the answer.

"It went...well, I suppose. I mean, it was only the first one, but it's a step in the right direction, right?" His face lit up at my answer.

"Why don't we go celebrate then?"

"It's a bit soon for celebrating." I laughed, before my face turned back into a look of sadness. "I have something to do today, anyway. I'm sorry, Sasori."

"Well, I'll come with you."

"No!" I shouted, leaving him with a look of surprise. "I mean..this is something I have to do on my own. I'm sorry." He studied my face for a moment, looking for any hint of what could be going on.

"Alright..if you're sure. I'm only a phone call away if you need me. I'll see you tomorrow then." He got up and left and I mentally smacked myself. He was upset, I worded all of that all wrong. I waited until I was sure he had left the house before I made my way downstairs. Deidara had gone to the store with his parents, so now was my perfect chance to go. I didn't want him there either, there was something I was doing on my own. The only other person that needed to be there was Shidonii, and Sasuke made sure she never left his side. I started the long walk to Shidonii's house, praying that this time it at least didn't rain.

My panic grew as her house came into view. I pushed it away reminding myself this was important, it was my best friend. They were both sitting outside as I approached. Just seeing the look on his face as he sat next to her was enough to send my rage over the top. "Sasuke." I growled. "We need to have a talk."

"Aki, what are you doing here?" Shidonii stood up, worry growing in her voice.

"Well then, talk." Sasuke said, pushing Shidonii back down. That was it, that was all I needed. I flew forward and grabbed him by the front of the shirt.

"Touch her again, I fuckin dare you." I seethed. No one treated my best friend that way.

"I can touch my _girlfriend_ in any way I want."

"The hell you will!" I yelled before punching him in the face. Screw the plan, Shidonii could hate me if she wanted, but I wasn't backing down from my brother this time.

"Stop it! Both of you!" she yelled. I looked at her, and took a step back. Ignoring her and taking my hesitation as his chance Sasuke leaped forward and landed a punch to my stomach. I doubled over, coughing. He kicked my legs out from under me, sending me flying to the ground, my head smacking off the concrete. I gasped and rolled over to my side.

"Had enough?" he asked, towering over me.

"Never. I will never stop fighting you as long as my best friend is being hurt by you. I would gladly take this pain every single day if it meant keeping her safe." I glared at him.

"Oh, that's right, you're a freak that likes pain, aren't you. That's why you constantly do it even to yourself." _'I will ignore anything he says. I will not let him get to me.' _I repeated over and over.

"Sasuke, stop it!" Shidonii yelled from the steps. He continued to ignore her, he was fully focused on me, exactly what we wanted.

"I hope you know mom has been crying for days because of you. And she keeps fighting with father almost every night. So tell me, Aki," Sasuke started, squatting down to my level as I tried to sit up, "what happened to you?" The look in his eyes almost reminded me of the old Sasuke, the one that used to care about me before my father shunned me. The one I knew had to still be in there somewhere.

"What happened to me? How about what happened to you? You're the one that changed, Sasuke." He narrowed his eyes, glaring at me. "You never would have treated Shidonii like shit before. You were never a monster." His hand impacted with my cheek. I had hit a nerve with him, he knew I was right.

"A monster? You think I'm a monster? You're the one that tore our family apart by being selfish. And as for Shidonii, you may consider her your friend, but you don't deserve her. An emo freak like you deserves to die alone." I closed my eyes concentrating on blocking out his words. I had gotten to Sasuke, and all I needed to do was not let him get to me. All of this was almost over.

"Sasuke, Aki, would either of you care to explain to me what is going on." I opened my eyes and looked up. It was Itachi. Sasuke's words rang back in my head, _'You're the reason he doesn't come home.'_ And now he just saw everything! Now he'll think for sure that all he heard was true. I was going to lose the one member of my family I had left, the one that I was closest to if I hadn't lost him already. That was it, I couldn't take any more. I stood up and without looking back I ran back to the house. _'I'm sorry Deidara, Shidonii, there's no way I can see this through. Not now.'_ The tears flowed freely as I ran, and there was only one thing I had on my mind.

~Sasori's POV~

I sat on the curb outside of Deidara's house, waiting for Aki to return. I gave her her privacy and didn't follow like she asked, but I never said I wouldn't wait for her to come home. The look in her eyes when we talked worried me. Something was up, and I didn't know what it was. It was getting kind of boring just sitting out here, though. I heard footsteps and looked over, seeing Aki run up the porch steps and into the house. She was crying. _'This is exactly why I stayed here,' _I thought, _'I knew something was going on.'_ I bounded up the steps and into the house after her. I checked downstairs first, and seeing she wasn't there started toward her room. I didn't even bother knocking, I knew it wouldn't do any good. I tried the door, and finding it locked I opened my wallet and pulled out a credit card, sliding it between the door.

"You can't lock any of us out, Aki. Dei used to lock himself out all the ti-" I stopped short, seeing her on her bed, knife held to her arm. "No!" I yelled, tackling her and trying to force it from her grasp.

"N-no, please." she stuttered quietly, crying. Despite her quiet voice she was putting up a good fight. She was strong and wasn't giving in easily. We struggled for a little for control when her grip finally slipped, sending me flying backwards and my hand jerked upwards, slicing my cheek. "Fuck." I muttered, putting my hand to the cut. That snapped her out of it.

"Oh my God. Oh my God, Sasori I'm so sorry! This is all my fault, I didn't mean..." she trailed off burying her face in her hands.

"Stop." I replied quietly, pulling her hands from her face. "Look at me," she looked up at me, tears running down her cheeks, "it was an accident. You're upset, and we all knew this wasn't going to be an easy thing to give up, but I'm not Sasuke. I'm not giving up on you. None of us will. Whatever just happened, now matter how horrible it may seem, or how bad you feel about it, the feelings won't last, but what this will leave," I said, holding up the knife, "that will last. For the rest of your life."

"You're right, I guess I never thought of it that way. I'm sorry." she said, wiping her eyes. I pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay to cry if you need to. And whenever you feel the need to use this, you tell me. I'm here for you, we're all going to help you get out of this depression and fight this addiction together, got it?" She nodded slightly. _'Thank God I hadn't gone home...'_ I thought. But one question was bugging me. "Now why don't you tell me what happened." She hesitated, before telling me everything. Deidara's idea, the episode with Sasuke and Itachi, I'll kill them all, I swear. Keeping my cool for now I held her tighter. "It's going to be alright. When you're calmed down, we can go talk to Itachi. You panicked too soon, he may not think the way Sasuke says he does. For right now though, I'm keeping this knife, and you need to call Tsunade." I said handing her her phone. "It'll help you to talk to her." I reassured, seeing the fear in her eyes. I stood and walked out of her room as she dialed the number, hearing Deidara and his parents walk through the door. I came downstairs and glared at him.

"Basement. Now." I said as I walked past him and down the steps. He followed and flopped onto a chair. I threw the knife down on the table beside him.

"What is that for un?" he asked.

"Aki had it." I seethed. His eyes went wide.

"We cleaned everything out. Where did she get it from yeah?" Without answering him I punched him in the face.

"What the fuck?!" he yelled, holding his jaw.

"She told me the plan you two hatched. What the hell were you thinking you idiot?!" I stomped out of the room. I was pissed at him, and staying here would probably end in his maiming. Though it'd be nothing compared to what Shidonii may do to him when she finds out. Guess it was time to pay her a visit.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone, so this lovely chapter is brought to you by Shidonii-kun and partly her mother as well haha. She gave her a computer cord which without that the computer would have died and God only knows when you would've seen this chapter then XD**

* * *

"Aki wait!" I yelled going after her. My arm was caught by Itachi, who stopped me in my tracks. "Let me go Itachi! I have to talk to her!" I yelled.

"Shidonii, calm down. What's going on here?" I looked to him, trying to read his eyes. He looked tired, and confused.

"I don't know... Sasuke and I were just talking, and she comes up saying she needed to talk to him... Itachi, everything has gone horribly wrong since you left!" I cried, plunging my face into his chest. Blood or not, Itachi was my brother too. He wrapped his arms around me in an embrace, and I felt better.

"Sasuke, what was that all about?" I couldn't let him answer that, and have Itachi believe everything he says.

"I was putting that traitor in her place. Aki is no longer our sister." Those words pained even me, hearing all the truth in his voice. He truly had disowned her.

"Traitor?" He looked down to me. My black eye stung from the tears, and my bottom lip was quivering. When had I begun to cry? "I still don't understand the situation. What brought up the fight?" He was aggravated, mostly from seeing his younger siblings in an all out fight.

"Shidonii, why don't you explain?" I looked to Sasuke as I removed my arms from around Itachi. He wanted me to lie, to call Aki a traitor as well. But even more so than hurt him, I could never lie to Itachi. So, I guess Sasuke was just shit out of luck. I spilled like a bag of beans.

"Aki... Was trying to save me." His eye widened and he looked to Sasuke. I continued. "Everything went down hill when you left... The bullying got worse, and Sasuke began to join in on them as well." I could feel the anger rise in him as he scowled at Sasuke.

"After it felt like we just couldn't take anymore... Something happened. A miracle in disguise if you will. Your father disowned Aki, and Sasuke did what you saw to her hair... I don't know what happened, but Sasori found her unconscious in the park..." I explained the nights events. Emotions only few could read flowed across his face. Worry, hurt and anger...

"That led to the four of us having a new friendship." I smiled. "Things seemed to be getting better by then. Less bullying, more happiness... Then me and Sasuke got together." I couldn't tell what Itachi was like now. A cross between being pleased and upset..

"He kept me away from her, from them. I had to be at his side every moment possible. He was being possessive, and I hated it. I felt like a prisoner in my own life. I barely figured out that Sasori and Aki got together... One day, I tried to convince him to let me see them, and that ended up with the beautiful shiner you see here." I pointed to my let eye, moving the hair covering it."I think today was Aki's attempt in saving me..." I waited for anyone to talk, for Sasuke to come out and say its all lies, for Itachi to ask me if I was telling the truth...

"Did you really think he would believe you?" Sasuke was now at my side, whispering in my ear. "Who would take the word of some Hikairi over their own flesh and blood?" He began to speak aloud. "Sorry Itachi, these days she's a bit like her father... Sane one second and out of her mind the next. I'm happy to be by her side to help her." He put his hand around my waist and kissed my cheek. I growled in anger, feeling my insides boil. I would not let Aki down!

"Sasuke... How can I know that your telling the truth as well? For all I know, Shidonii could be right. She was never one to lie." Yes! Please believe me! I need to get through this now!

"Itachi, please! I need your help!" The grip on my waist tightened, a sure sign that he wanted me to be quiet. But I would not stop there. "Everything Sasuke said- before and now is a lie! Aki isn't a traitor! And for one thing, I'm not crazy!" I pushed off of Sasuke, and was ready for anything he did. But I was safe if Itachi was here. I calmed and let my guard down. "And another thing too. We're through, Sasuke Uchiha." I spat.

"I think that's all the proof I need... I remember when you would babbler about him all the time, you would never break up with him unless all of this was true, Shidonii." Yes! But, what would he do...? No matter how rude, selfish or cruel Sasuke was, I couldn't let him get hurt.

"Wait! Itachi, don't hurt him!" I spoke, moving in his path. "No matter how much of a dick he is, it's Sasuke. I can't bare to see him hurt. Just place some sense back into him." I pleaded. A smile formed on his lips, despite our currant situation.

"As you wish. You always were one to avoid conflict. But as for you Sasuke," I moved from his path so he could speak with his only brother. "I am ashamed to even call you my brother. You are the traitor for not being there for your sister. Everything I've heard is dishonorable, to yourself, and the Uchiha name. What would father think of this?" Sasuke looked small under the shadow of his older brother. He could barely mange a reply.

"Father put me up to this. All I ever wanted was to please him..." His voice was small, and his head lowered. "I never wanted to hurt Aki, or Shidonii. I fell into the darkness..." I knew what he meant. He was always Itachi's shadow, never being recognized for his own good. Only when Itachi left did he become the favorite. He fed off his fathers praise, and became the monster that stands before me. "I want to fix everything..." I didn't know that to be the truth. I wouldn't fall for the same trick twice. I would not place my trust so easily again.

"Are you sure? It will be difficult. All the wrongdoings you have done have let the two you hold closest scarred. They both are unsure and afraid of you." Sasuke's shaking hand moved to me, and I filched in reaction. I still think he would hit me.. Or hurt Aki. I can't be like before. I need to save myself the heart break.

"I want to. I don't care what father thinks now..." I snorted at that. He could not change so drastically in mere seconds.

"Something funny, Shidonii?" Itachi asked. They trained their eyes on me.

"I just don't think he could change his views in life so easily." I sound like Aki. I was growing more distant, like her. "Something just doesn't fit here."

"You think Sasuke is telling lies? What good would he gain from that?"

"What happened Shidonii? You once trusted so easily."

"Heh, well people change. Take yourself, for example. No need for explanation there, right? I guess you could say you brought this on me..." I spoke with a dry chuckle. "It will be a while before I can learn to trust again. I won't be my old self for a while. And as for the lying... Why would you want to change? You seemed content in your little power well." I was now talking to Sasuke, not Itachi. This was about him.

"Like I said before, I don't want to hurt the two of you anymore!" He raised his voice. I rose to the challenge.

"Oh, you mean the girl you shoved to the ground? Or the one you call your girlfriend and then smack in the face?!" I yelled, gaining the attention of by standers. People who knew me, knew us.

"Shut up!" He screamed. "You don't understand!"

"Yeah, because the life of a popular is so difficult." I spoke sarcastically. On the rare occasions I was angry, I was awful.

"Shidonii! Sasuke! Stop at once!" Itachi roared. My growl of frustration stopped as I looked to him. He wasn't angered, oh no. He was pissed. Something even more rare than me being angry. I backed down in his show of dominance in the situation, as did Sasuke.

"Both of you are acting like children! This is a serious matter." I didn't want to talk about this. I was leaving.

"Whatever. I'm going to Aki's." I spoke dropping the subject. I walked in the direction of her house, opposite from the way Itachi thought.

"Where are you going? We live right down the road." Itachi pointed. The one thing I forgot to say.

"Remember? Your father disowned her. Aki lives with Deidara's family now. And I'm going there to help her." I said with a huff, and jogged off. I wanted to get as far away as possible from the Uchiha brothers. Right now I just needed time to think about the whole thing...

' _Like Sasuke will even try to change. I bet he'll just grow colder and crueler. So much for getting the old Sasuke back." _I felt more tear's coming, I did nothing to prevent them. I picked up the pace and began to run faster. _'Whose to say he even liked me? I bet he only agreed to date me because his father asked him too. I Bet he was pleased when I broke it off.'_ This made the tears flow faster, and feel horrible about myself. I felt used, ugly, and hurt. _' I bet even Itachi was playing me as a fool. Well, at least I saved Aki, right?' _I hadn't realized how far I had gotten until I ran into the post near their house. I stood up and dusted off, rubbing any remaining tears from my eyes. I would walk, taking my time until I reached there.

Deidara P.O.V.

I was shocked. And my chin hurt too. I followed him up the stairs without thinking. "What are you doing un?" I asked trailing him.

"Telling Shidonii about your wonderful plan. She deserves to know." She did, but it would not be a good idea... I don't know whats shes like when shes bad, but it must be worse than Aki...

"She'll kill me for sure un!" I was worried for my life here. A knock came on the door. Sasori quickened his pace and answered it. Shidonii's voice rang through. Not good!

"Hey Sasori..." She croaked. Had she been crying? I was behind him now. "Is Aki here? I need to talk to her?" Wonderful, she didn't acknowledge me. But now was no time to care about that. I pushed him aside to talk to her.

"Shidonii, are you okay?" I inquired as I stood now in front of her. I got a good look at her. She had one, red puffy eye while her black eye look more black than ever. It must have gotten worse from the tears. Her checks were stained with tear trails, and she sniffled every few seconds.

"I... You can come too I guess. But I need to talk to Aki." She pressed, wiping away tears with her sleeve. I grabbed her hand and led her inside. Who gave a shit if she was Sasuke's girlfriend? All three of us went up the stairs that led to her room. Shidonii knocked.

"Aki, can we come in?" She asked. Her voice scratched and hurt my ears. You could hear thumping as Aki came to answer. The door swung open as Aki stood there, looking just as messed up as Shidonii.

"Shidonii? How did you get away from Sasuke? And Itachi?" She sobbed once, and Shidonii went in to hug her. I could see Sasori wanted to, but I shook my head no. This was between the two of them. They needed each others comfort right now.

"I'll explain. Just, let's get in." Minutes later we were all on the floor, Shidonii and Aki wrapped in a blankets. Shidonii was at my side, while Aki was at Sasori's. Shidonii spoke up.

"... I broke up with Sasuke." She mumbled. I looked to her, and the pain in her eyes. From the corner of my eye, I could see them both nod. I went in to hug her, and as I did I could feel her whole body flinch from my touch. Just what did Sasuke do?

"I-I'm sorry." She apologized. "I can't help it... Sasuke did this to me... I can barely trust anyone now... But its not about me. Its about Sasuke, and Itachi." He was back in town?

"Let me explain..."


	13. Sasori's Big Secret

**Hey everyone, so I'm exhausted. I worked all day today and I work an eight hour shift tomorrow as well. So, I probably won't have my chapter uploaded until Wed. However, I didn't want to just leave you guys hanging so I wrote you a fun little filler chapter. Enjoy :D**

* * *

I sat on the floor in Sasori's room, bored out of my mind. He had stepped out momentarily to argue with Deidara about something over the phone. I swear those two fought like a married couple. Chuckling to myself I got up to look around the room. The dark red walls and black ceiling made this place seem so gloomy, he had to have something bright and happy in here. I walked over to his desk and picked up a picture frame. It was of his parents and him, taken a few years ago. They had passed away in a car accident that he walked out of a few years back. Sometimes I wondered how he did it. Getting by day by day and living by himself. It seemed so lonely here in his little apartment. It was no wonder he spent the majority of his time with us. Ever since the beginning of the school year, when he met Deidara, his parents had welcomed Sasori with open arms. Much like they had me. But I could tell it bothered him some days. Like when they fussed over whether he was eating properly. Glancing at the many cans of soda and bags of chips laying in the trash can I would say that was a no. It was a good thing they insisted on feeding him whenever he was over. Other than his desk, there was a bed and dresser on the opposite side of the room, a bookcase filled with his favorite books, and an entertainment center with a tv and his xbox. In other words, there wasn't much here. I'd have to get him some kind of painting or something to put on his wall. Anything with a bit of color. I knelt down and glimpsed under the bed, finding a box and pulling it out.

_'What could be in here?' _I thought. My mind started going through the possibilities. Diaries, old photographs, things that reminded him of his parents, things from his childhood? Or maybe some deep dark secret! Like a collection of torture devices or clip outs of his latest victims. Maybe he was part of some evil organization bent on ruling the world. I laughed at myself. Sasori, a murderer, yeah right. Regardless of what it was I knew one thing for sure, I had to find out. I lifted the lid of the box and laughed out loud as I found the most out of place thing I'd ever hope to find in this room.

"What are you _doing?!"_ came the desperate cry from the doorway. I looked up at my redheaded boyfriend to see the terrified look on his face. That was a rare sight. I smirked at him.

"Dolls?" I asked, holding the box up. He stormed over to me and tore the box out of my hands.

"They're not dolls, they're puppets." he pouted, leaving me laying on the floor laughing. A wonderful find indeed.


	14. Chapter 13

**So I honestly surprised even myself with this chapter. It was far from what I had planned, but I like it this way a lot better. I don't know how soon this story will end, whether this'll be the second to last or if we'll continue with it. But there will be a sequel i promise regardless of where this one ends. And the second one I can tell you will be longer as well. So, enjoy.**

**Author fact 3: I hate spicy food, I think it's horrible.  
**

* * *

~Aki's POV~

I listened as Shidonii explained everything that had happened after I left. I was ecstatic to hear that Itachi believed her. That meant Sasuke really had been lying to me about him. As for Sasuke, I had the same feeling Shidonii did, he didn't mean any of what he said. Even if he had meant it how could I forgive him so easily? I missed the brother he used to be, and after all that happened he'd never be that again even if he tried.

"Well, I think we're going to head out for a walk." Sasori said, standing up and pulling me up with him. "There's someone we need to go talk to."

"We do?" I gave him a questioning look.

"Yes, because I know if you don't, you'll never be happy." Ah, so we were going to find Itachi. I really did want to talk to him, but I couldn't help feeling nervous about it as well. After all, my father had to have some kind of say about this. "Besides," Sasori continued, "Deidara has something to discuss with Shidonii." he glared at Deidara. Seeing the terrified look on Deidara's face I had a feeling this wasn't a conversation I wanted to stick around for.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow, I guess. I'm glad you're back Shidonii." I smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'm glad to be back." I followed Sasori out of the room and house. He grabbed my hand as we walked down the sidewalk. I had hoped to talk to her more. I knew she had to be hurting from all that happened. She even said she felt like she may never trust anyone again. Regardless of how she felt Sasuke had changed her, I knew the same Shidonii was in there somewhere. I just hoped that if I couldn't help her find her way back, then maybe Deidara could.

"She'll be fine." Sasori's voice pulled me from my thoughts. I looked up at him.

"How'd you know I was thinking about Shidonii?"

"Because, whenever you worry about her you get such a focused look on your face. Like you're concentrating on figuring out the hardest problem you've ever seen." he laughed.

"I'm that easy to read?"

"You seem surprised. Aki, in case no one told you, you're like an open book. Your face is pretty easy to read."

"That hardly seems like a good thing."

"I enjoy it."

"I'm sure you do." I couldn't help but smile at him. He always seemed to make me feel better about the things I hated in myself. Silence settled back in between us and I was left once more to my thoughts and worries. My nerves caused my stomach to flip flop as I thought about what to say to Itachi. _'Why am I so worried about this? He's my brother. But he has talked to Father, and Sasuke. Who knows what he thinks right now.' _ I told my doubting thoughts to shut the fuck up as we neared the house.

"Wait here." Sasori said, as he walked up the path to the door.

"Wait! What if my dad or Sasuke answers the door?" I panicked, yelling after him.

"Then I ask for Itachi." He knocked and I held my breath before letting it out, relieved, when Itachi is the one to answer. They talk quickly before looking over at me. Itachi nodded to Sasori before walking over to me. He sat down on the curb and patted the sidewalk next to him. "Come talk." I warily sit down, avoiding looking at him. "You seem nervous. You can talk to me, Aki. We've known each other for quite a while." I smile at him, suddenly remembering how much I've missed him.

"So, you don't hate me then?" I asked, my voice filled with hope. His face turned to a look of concern.

"Aki, I could never hate you. You should know this."

"I..just figured you had talked to Father..."

"I have. And I've told him what I thought of the situation as well. That he's acting like a child. He's pushed his views on both you and Sasuke, and it's led to this. You should have called me when things got this bad, why didn't you? What's really been going on?" I told him everything, about Neji and how our father didn't believe what I said, and I was punished for making a wrongful accusation about him, about the bullying, Sasuke convincing me I was the reason he never visited home and the events that led to here. His concerned look deepened as I spoke. He grabbed my arm and turned it over, running his thumb over the scars.

"I knew things were bad, but I didn't realize to this extent. I can't believe our family would not only allow this to happen, but to be part of the cause. Things really have changed since I've left. Aki, I know I live a good distance away from here, and you'd have to transfer schools, but I have an apartment near my college. Come live with me. I'd prefer you to live with me, with family." I smiled and jumped into his arms.

"Really?!"

"Of course." He laughed. I looked back at Sasori, seeing him waiting for me, but giving us our space. I quickly frowned, realizing what leaving would entail. I wouldn't just be transferring schools, I'd be leaving Shidonii, my best friend, and Deidara and Sasori, two people that I've started to really care for. I'd miss them, but, maybe this was for the best. I needed my brother.

"I'd like that. I really missed you." I said, hugging him tight.

"I missed you as well." he replied, hugging back. "Now go, I'll come by Deidara's house tonight for you."

I walked back to Sasori, and took his hand as we walked back toward the house

"It looked like it went well." he smiled at me.

"Yeah. He's going back tomorrow."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you'd get to spend more time with him." Sasori said, troubled.

"I will," I started carefully, trying to figure out how to word this as well as I could, "I'm, um, going with him.." Sasori stopped and turned to look at me, surprise in his eyes.

"What? Aki he lives three hours away! You can't leave!" I hated when he yelled.

"Sasori, I know you're upset, and maybe we could make it work even from a distance."

"You think this is just about me? What about Shidonii? Or Deidara?"

"I need my brother, Sasori."

"You have a brother!" he seethed. "Deidara grew up an only child. His parents couldn't have any more kids due to an illness in his mother after he was born. You have no idea how attached Dei is to you already. Maybe you should talk to him before you leave."

"Him and Shidonii have each other, and you have them. You'll all be fine. I'm sorry, but I need to do this."

"I knew it." he said, "I knew falling for you was a bad idea." He turned around and started walking in the opposite direction.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Home!" He was angry. I was afraid this was going to happen. I continued waking and finally reached home. After having a short discussion with Deidara's parents about the events of the day I continued to my room to pack my things. They were disappointed, but understanding, and promised that should I ever want to return there would always be a place for me here. I promised myself I wouldn't cry over this. I'd miss them, but I needed this. I needed to fully recover, and I couldn't do that here with Sasuke and Neji so close by. I packed everything quickly, determined to have everything done before the sun set. I wanted to meet Itachi rather than him coming here. It would save the messy goodbyes. After finishing the last box I walked up onto the roof. I had only spent a week here, and already I knew I would miss it. I would finish the remainder of the school year, at another school. A real new start. As I watched the sky turn shades of purple and orange as the last rays of sunlight disappeared, I thought back over everything that had happened. So much in such a short amount of time. There were so many ups and downs, so much I regret doing and so much that I'm so happy I did. Like finally becoming friends with Deidara and Sasori. I briefly thought about what could have been with Sasori if I chose to stay, but I quickly pushed the thought away. I had to do this for myself. That was the one thing on the top of my list that I was happy I'd finally done. I had my freedom, not just from my family, but I was slowly gaining it from myself. I glanced at my arm. _'No more,' _I thought, _'It's time to put an end to this. No matter what it takes.' _With that thought, I knew what I had to do. I would make three rules for myself. I walked back into my room. I took my cell phone out of my pocket and set it on the dresser, _'Rule one, no contact with any of them. They know my number, this has to stay.'_ I reached up and clasped the necklace in my hand before pulling it off. _'Rule number two, no boys until this is over. I will wait for him. Even if I come back and he has someone else, at least I can say I waited and he was the one I wanted.' _I picked up my backpack of my essentials. The rest of my things would stay here, that would at least let them know I'd eventually come back. With everyone still asleep I tiptoed out of the house to meet with Itachi. _'Rule number three. No goodbyes.'_


	15. Chapter 14

**Here ya go guys, last chapter! That's right I said it, last chapter! Haha, okay, I kid a little. I'm going to write a very short epilogue but that's all you get until the next story =]**

* * *

I watched the couple leave the room. I was still cuddled in the cover, and scarred from the events of the day. I looked to Deidara, who stood and offered me a hand. I cautiously accepted as he led me through the hall, down the stairs and to his room.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" I asked referring to what Sasori spoke about before.

He sighed deeply, sitting on his bed. I sat cross legged in the middle waiting for a response. "It's about you un." Me? What, my dad, my health, my home life? I don't want to be so self conscious like this... "It's nothing bad!" He exclaimed raising his hands when he saw my alarmed look. "More or less, its about me too yeah." He added, lowering his eyes. I raised my eye brow, deciding to speak.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" My voice was small, and scared. I think this is how Hinata must feel...

"How can I put this yeah?" He flushed, grabbing my hand. I pulled away, scared. This was Deidara, not Sasuke, he would never hurt me. I placed my hand over his and saw a smile on his face as he continued. "You may or may not know..." He gripped my hand tighter, nervous about this. "but I think I love you un." I gasped, he turned his face to mine as I turned as bright as a tomato. Deidara loves me? No... I don't think so... I giggled at his silly joke.

"Deidara... that's funny..." I smiled a lose smile, thinking that this was the wrong time, and place to do that. The look on his face changed from embarrassment to hurt.

"You think its a joke un? Shidonii, I'm dead serious. I love you un." This time, it was more forthright, and sure.

"..." I stayed silent for a moment, dumbstruck, How could I reply to my friend? "Deidara... I just don't know... I feel something more than friendship for you, I know this." I spoke grabbing his other hand. "But I'm too afraid to get into something serious again, and I don't want to be with you when I can't love you like you do me." He would understand, right? I wanted to be with him, but I wasn't ready. I watched his face turn into a thoughtful look as he let go of one of my hands. He moved the hair from my eye and studied the black eye that was slowly healing.

"I'll wait for you, yeah." He smiled. Its one of the most romantic thing's a man could do for a girl. Say they'll wait for you. My heart fluttered. "But, can I ask you a favor un?" He inquired. I was curious to see what he had in mind, so I tilted my head for a response. "One kiss yeah. To give me something to look forward to." I blinked once, then again. I was at a lost for words yet again.

"Oh wow..." To think Deidara wants to kiss me... Even date me... It was all so much to handle. So instead of responding, I moved my face slowly to his while tilting my head. He seemed to panic, and lose his 'bad boy' attitude, but soon began to do the same. Our lips pressed together and I closed my eyes. His lips were slightly chapped, but I didn't mind. He was sweet... Just like Sasuke was... When that thought popped into mind I instinctively pulled away. I fled the room with out another word spoken, leaving the boy to his own thoughts. If I thought about Sasuke when I kissed Deidara, I was obviously not over him. It was rude as well, so I was saving him the hurt right? Or was I just running away? Who knows?

I discarded the cover running by Deidara's mother's office. I stood to a halt, and eavesdropped on the conversation going on through the door.

"Well, okay dear, if you're determined to live with Itachi again, I guess we can't stop you."

"But just remember you always have a home here."

"Thank you both so much. You really are like a mother and father to me." The door opened and closed and I glued my self to the wall. Aki passed by me going to her room, most likely to pack. I couldn't let this happen. I would not let my best friend leave after I just got her back. Tears stung my eyes. It was unfair! Why does she have to leave when I need her the most? The tears created a trail on my cheeks, leading down to my chin and gliding to the floor. I wouldn't be able to catch her here... No, she knows thats what we'll think. Where would she meet Itachi at...? Of course! The old creek by the park! Not until nightfall though, so I had time to try and stop her... Maybe I should go get Sasori. First, some sleep though. I walked

I set off to his house in a full out run, night was nearing, and Aki would soon be gone. Deidara didn't live far from Sasori, and the park not too far from there. Maybe I should have jacked Dei's car... I thought looking back. But there was no time now! I pushed myself farther, feeling a burn in my chest and legs. I may be skinny, but by no means does it mean I'm fit. I slammed into his door, and almost collapsed in his arms when he opened it.

"We need to... get to the park..." I huffed.

"Whats wrong?" He looked concerned, and frustrated.

"Aki is... gonna leave...!" I left no room for answer and grabbed his hand, making a head long dash to the park. It was now dusk, and we had little time left. Soon, Sasori was running at my side, at a slow pace. Being on the football team, he could run a block or two and not die. But I pushed on, finding my self at the park. I saw the duo, Aki more so, get into the car. Sasori got there first, with me lagging behind, huffing and puffing. Aki's window pulled down, but not of her own will. Itachi had control of that, she was trying to usher him away.

"Why would you leave without saying goodbye?" Sasori asked, hurt shining in his eyes.

"Aki, please don't leave! I need you here!" I cried, tears starting up again. I don't care if I cry in public now, it was my best friend damn it!

"Sasori... Shidonii..."

Deidara's P.O.V. (Space time rewind, to when Shidonii ditched him.)

For a few felting moments, I felt like I was in heaven. Her lips were so soft... But then she was gone. By the time I opened my eyes, I could see her foot leaving the door way. What had I done wrong? I sat there, sulking but then remembered what she said before. _'But I'm too afraid to get into something serious again, and I don't want to be with you when I can't love you like you do me.'_ She was afraid to commit... That, or the kiss.. Something must have upset her... But it felt good to know she liked me, and I was willing to wait for her. It took me almost half a school year to realize my feelings for her, and I will not let her go like that!

I stood up, stretching. There was nothing much to do now... Aki had left with Sasori, and Shidonii just ran off... I was by myself once again. But it wouldn't be for long, right? I had a sister now, and nothing could take her away from me. Even if I had too much pride to admit how much I love her already... It was only for a few hours, until her visit with Itachi was over, than she would be back... right?

I didn't want to go back to being on only child... I was a loner at my old school, and finding Sasori here was what brought me out of the gutters... second thought, I moved form dirty, gross gutters to clean, prissy ones. Even if my life got better, I, myself, was no better than before. But I was beyond that now. Aki was here to stay. Life was different with her around

* * *

, even if it only had been a week...

I thumped down the stairs and crouched in front of the X-box. I slid in any random game to get my thoughts away from Shidonii or Aki. It was one of Shidonii's game's oddly enough, Eternal Sonata. Great, more things to remind me of her... I removed it and put in Dark Souls, something she gave a while back... I flopped onto the bean bag and let my mind focus on the game, and not my fucked up life...


	16. Epilogue

**Here's the epilogue as promised! Enjoy, I almost cried writing it. I'll hopefully have the first chapter of the sequel uploaded soon.**

**Author fact 4: This is actually my first fanfiction that I've really gotten into and actually updated regularly.**

* * *

~Aki's POV~

"Itachi, roll up the window and go." I said ignoring Sasori's question.

"Aki, please! I know I was short with you earlier, but I don't want you to go. Please stay with us." I shook my head. "I'm sorry. I need to do this. For myself. I'm a mess, you both know this."

"We'll help you!" Shidonii shouted.

"That's what Tsunade is for, Aki..." Sasori looked at me with pleading eyes. I looked away, fearing I'd break under their gaze. "Itachi." I whispered. He took the hint, and rolled up the window before pulling away. I looked in the rear view mirror, seeing them both standing there, and becoming smaller and smaller as a single tear rolled down my cheek.

~Sasori's POV~

I watched, gaping, as the car pulled away. She left, without a proper goodbye, and I had no idea if she was coming back. I crouched down, wrapping my arms around myself, attempting to push back the tears that threatened my eyes. How could she do this to me? After all the talks we had about my past, about how my parents left me through no free will of their own, and now she leaves me too, but willingly? For two years I pretended to hate her, pushing away my true feelings, and now after I finally let them show this is how they're returned? Shidonii crouched down beside me, putting her hand on my shoulder. I look over to her, seeing the tears falling freely down her face. I was such an idiot. Here I was feeling sorry for myself about a girl I'd only been dating for a week, and here was someone who had been close to her for so long. "Sorry." I said, wiping my eyes and standing.

"Don't apologize." she said, her voice barely above a whisper, "It upsets me too. I feel like we could have helped her, but I understand that she left. Here she still has to face Sasuke and Neji on a daily basis. Even just seeing them causes her pain. If this is what she needs to do, then I guess this is what she needs to do." I could tell she was fighting back sobs as she spoke.

"Do you think she'll come back?"

"I don't know. I hope so."

"Then...I guess I wait for her to." With those last words she looked up at me.

"You love her, don't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah I think I do. I think I have for a long time."

~Deidara's POV~

I set the controller down, looking at the clock. Almost eleven, and I haven't heard a sound from upstairs. I should have heard her come in, right? It's been way too long. I walked upstairs to her room and knocked. "Aki?" I called. No answer. I knocked once more, still answered with scilence. I panicked. What if she hurt herself agian? Or worse? Maybe the talk with Itachi went horribly wrong. I tried the doorknob, realizing it was open and walked in. The room was empty. She's probably up on the roof. I climbed out the window and up the stairs, the metal was cool from the night air. Reaching the top I found this space empty as well. Now I was really worried. I quickly climbed back down and dug into my pocket. Pulling out my phone I dialed her number, only to hear her fimiliar ringtone beside me. Looking over onto the dresser I saw her phone there, lighting up with the call. I picked it up and found a necklace with a key underneath. My eyes widened, realizing what it was. Sasori had given this to her. Now I knew something was up. I grabbed both the necklace as well as the phone and ran out the door, jamming the keys into my car and taking off toward Sasori's. I got there in record time and ran to the front door. I was just about to knock when a voice stopped me from behind.

"Deidara." I turned around seeing Sasori and Shidonii standing there.

"Have you seen Aki?" I asked quickly, my panic growing. "She's not at home, and she left these there." I said holding out the items. She wasn't with them either. The looked at each other and I realized how horrible they both looked. Their eyes were red and puffy like they had been crying, and as Sasori eyed the necklace he looked as if he may break out in tears right there. I felt my heart drop. "What happened?" I asked hesitantly.

"She left, Dei. With Itachi." Sasori said.

"What? Why? When is she coming back? She is coming back right? All of her stuff was still in her room." That seemed to give them both a little hope.

"We don't know the answer to either of those questions." Shidonii said quietly. I sank onto the steps, staring at the phone and necklace in my hands, as Shidonii and Sasori sat on either side. Comfortable silence fell between us as we all three wondered when we'd see her again.


End file.
